Le Prix du Sang
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: UA (Snarry) - Les secrets restent rarement longtemps des secrets. Harry l'apprendra à ses dépens. Mais ce qu'il découvrira sera à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait seulement pu imaginer.
1. Prologue

**Titre** :  Le Prix du Sang

 **Pairing** : Snarry principalement, et autres :) [OOC probable]

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire sort tout droit de mon cerveau dérangé. Enjoy !

 **Résumé** : UA (Snarry) - Les secrets restent rarement longtemps des secrets. Harry l'apprendra à ses dépens. Mais ce qu'il découvrira sera à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait seulement pu imaginer.

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _En cette nuit du trente-et-un octobre, l'obscurité et la sérénité s'étaient fait une place à Godric's Hollow. Charmant nom pour une charmante bourgade du Devon. Aucun élément perturbateur_ _d'aucune sorte ne venait entacher la soirée magnifique d'Halloween qui allait visiblement se profiler au plus tard de la nuit. En cette occasion, la petite Maddy babillait joyeusement entre ses deux parents, la main se de mère dans la sienne et la main de son père caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Le portrait familiale que cette vision engendrait était un pure délice, et Maddy semblait profiter très largement de l'allongement de son couvre-feu habituel en trainant dans la rue afin d'y faire ce que tout enfant de son âge se devait de faire en cette soirée si spéciale : réclamer des friandises. C'était sa première fois, et Maddy était heureuse, car la pèche cette année semblait exceptionnelle, dixit son propre père. Père qui se penchait dans le sac en forme de citrouille que Maddy serra contre elle en lui lançant un œil courroucé. Son père lui lança un regard tendre, et Maddy piocha dedans pour en sortir une friandise choisie par ses soins, une de celle qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle pouvait donc consentir à céder à son père adoré. Celui-ci rigola, comprenant le geste mais ne fit pas le difficile et avala la friandise sous les yeux brillant de sa petite fille. Sa mère ricana également, c'était décidément une délicieuse soirée.  
Tout le quartier semblait s'être mit en accord avec cet état de fait. Tout était décoré selon les couleurs de la fête, orange et noir, les maisons, les arbres, la moindre boite aux lettres, et tous les habitants semblaient prendre plaisir à profiter de la brise fraiche qui soufflait, sous la lune bien visible qui semblait prendre soin de tout ce petit monde._

 _Tom, lui, n'avait pas cœur à se joindre aux festivités. Il n'était pas là pour ça, et ne profiterait donc pas de l'humeur joyeuse qui régnait. Lorsque Maddy croisa son regard dans la rue principale, ses fines mains toujours accrochées à celles de ses parents et un grand sourire s'étalant sur leurs trois visages, elle ne se posa pas plus de question. Alors qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à peine les concepts de bonheur et de malheur, sa seule réflexion interne fut de se dire que l'homme qui venait de les dépasser lentement venait très probablement de passer une très mauvaise journée, et qu'il se déplaçait d'un pas félin vers son lieu d'habitation. Peut-être allait-elle même frapper à sa porte ce soir afin de lui réclamer des friandises. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne supporterait pas le regard que cet homme lançait autour de lui, celui qu'elle avait vaguement laissé entrevoir en croisant sa route, mais son père aussi était quelque fois de mauvaise humeur, c'était un truc "de grande personne", ne cessait de répéter sa mère quand elle lui en faisait la remarque. Ses interrogations s'arrêtèrent là et elle s'empressa de franchir le petit chemin fait de pavés qui l'a séparait de la porte d'entrée de la plus proche maison avant de vivement sonner pour se mettre en quête de son dû._

 _Il y avait un nombre indéfinissable d'enfants comme Maddy dans cette rue ce soir là. Halloween était décidemment une tradition dont tout enfant se devait de participer. Des rires et exclamations s'élevaient ci et là; des gamins croisant des camarades d'écoles, et des parents croisant des collègues de travail. Tom, qui ne participait à aucune conversation, semblait cependant dans son élément, se fondant dans le décor tel un caméléon finement métamorphosé. Son pas léger ne trahissait aucun inconfort d'aucune sorte. Il semblait simplement lui aussi, à sa manière, profiter du léger vent frais et de l'ambiance festive sans toutefois y prendre part.  
S'éloignant de la rue principale, il bifurqua dans une ruelle plus sombre à sa droite, et les rires commencèrent à s'estomper légèrement, à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il semblait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche, et quiconque ayant croisé son chemin n'aurait pu envisager le contraire. Tom pourtant ne connaissait pas vraiment Godric's Hollow. C'était même la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Mais il avait longtemps étudié la cartographie de la région, du secteur, de ce fameux petit village puis avait entreprit d'en apprendre le moins secret, le moindre recoin, la moindre brindille pour que ce soir, tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles.  
Il parcourra encore plusieurs ruelles, toujours avec cette nonchalance perturbante si l'on tenait compte de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici, s'enfonçant plus encore dans des recoins reculés du village, là où les maisons se faisaient plus rares, plus secrètes entourés d'arbres massifs, entourées d'intimités. Pour finir par la trouver._

 _La maison qu'il cherchait, celle dont il connaissait tous les secrets. Le nombre de pièces qui l'a composait et le nombre de fenêtres présentes dans celles-ci ; le nombre de portes les ouvrants, le nombre exact de marches que possédait l'escalier permettant l'accès à l'étage supérieur. Il connaissait également l'accès aux galeries souterraines de la maison, servant de protection éventuelle aux habitants, et savait également par quel moyen on accédait au grenier. Cette maison n'avait absolument plus la moindre inconnue pour lui, il la connaissait probablement mieux que sa propre demeure et il était bien entendu informé des personnes qui l'habitaient. C'était même précisément la raison de sa venue ici._

 _James. Sa femme Lily, connue sur les bancs de l'école. Et depuis peu, le petit Harry, premier né de la famille._

 _Tom ne connaissait que James. Il avait entendu parler de Lily, et venait tout juste de prendre connaissance de la naissance de leur fils._

 _Cela allait probablement lui compliqué la tâche. Mais qu'importe, il était prêt à pallier à toute éventualité._

 _Après un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, lui apprenant qu'il était bien le seul être à quelques mètres à la ronde, il franchit tranquillement l'allée centrale du jardin pour s'arrêter sous le perron. Il réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il passa une main dans la poche arrière de son jean et saisi l'objet qui s'y trouvait. Gardant cette dernière cachée derrière lui, il utilisa la seconde pour indiquer sa présence à la porte et sonna. Il entendit la voix douce et mélodieuse d'une jeune femme qui cria un vague « James, va ouvrir s'il te plait, je suis occupée ! ». Tom ne l'avait pas seulement envisagé, il avait vaguement espéré que les choses tourneraient de cette façon. Un sourire honnêtement heureux se placarda sur son visage._

 _Sourire qui ne changea pas d'un millimètre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire des lieux dont le sang se glaça d'effroi en avisant l'homme qui se tenait devant sa porte._

 _« Bonsoir, James. »_

 _Il fit un pas en arrière, le cœur battant à tout rompre, puis réagit rapidement en fermant la porte et en hurlant par-dessus son épaule « Lily ! Prends Harry et partez ! ». Tom prit cependant les devants en bloquant la fermeture de son pied, et dégagea de son dos l'arme à feu qu'il avait empoigné précédemment. Il repoussa violemment la porte et James recula sous la surprise. Il le savait pourtant, l'homme était fort. James trébucha sous le choc et se stabilisa avant de tomber en arrière._

 _« Tu m'as défié, James. Même toi tu sais que je ne peux pas laisser passer cela, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _James releva la tête et la première chose qu'il vit fut le canon d'une arme à feu, directement pointé sur lui. Cette fois, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il pensa tout d'abord que la peur l'avait tout simplement paralysé, avant de rencontrer la douleur caractéristique de la peau déchiqueté par l'intrusion d'une balle brûlante. Le coup était parti si vite qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu._

 _Une sourde angoisse le gagna quand il entendit le bruit de pas précipités derrière lui. Il aurait voulu lui crier de ne pas approcher, et de faire ce qu'il avait demandé plutôt, à savoir fuir ce monstre et sauver son fils. Son cri déchirant fut la dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sans vie._

 _Tom, fier de lui, releva la tête lentement vers la charmante Lily, perchée en haut de la première rangée d'escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Plus son sourire grandissait, plus ceux de Lily s'écarquillaient de terreur._

 _« Lily, je présume? James m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance. »_

 _Son simple prénom, plus que tout le reste de la phrase, prononcé avec tellement de douceur lui promettant probablement une mort aussi rapide que celle de son mari suffit à lui rendre la mobilité qu'elle semblait avoir perdu en suivant la chute de James sur le sol de l'entrée._

 _Elle remonta précipitamment en claquant une porte. La porte numéro quatre sur le plan de Tom, après celles de l'entrée, du salon et de la cuisine. Il y en avait quatre autres qui l'attendaient là-haut. Il se rappela que la chambre du petit se trouvait au fond du couloir, porte numéro six. L'accès au grenier se faisait par la chambre d'ami, porte numéro huit. Il ne fallait à Lily, depuis l'escalier, qu'approximativement une minute pour franchir la chambre de son fils avant de s'y rendre, puis une autre minute pour enclencher le mécanisme qui amorçait la descente de l'escalier permettant l'accès sortie numéro trois de la maison. Il lui faudrait un peu moins de trois minutes pour gravir l'escalier, ses mouvements ralentis par la présence de son fils pleurant dans ses bras mais Tom ne lui en laisserait même pas le temps. Il s'élança à sa suite rapidement et grimpa les escaliers deux à deux._

 _Arrivant devant la porte qui venait d'être fermée par la jeune femme, il essaya de l'ouvrir, ce qui se solda par un échec. Lily avait pris le temps de la fermer à clef. Un léger rire retentit dans le couloir, Tom trouvait Lily amusante. Il l'a remercia silencieusement de réduire elle-même son espérance de vie. Le coup d'épaule qu'il lui donna ne la fit pas bouger d'un millimètre. Elle était résistante, cette foutue porte. Il réessaya encore, et encore, et perdit patience en peu de temps. Car du temps, il n'en avait plus beaucoup. Rageusement, il ressortit son arme de sa veste. Un coup de feu sur la serrure de la porte et un violent coup de pied dans celle-ci firent sursauter la jeune femme penchée au-dessus du lit de son fils. Le pauvre Harry, perturbé par les bruits secs et brutaux qui retentissaient, était en larmes._

 _Elle s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin de cet enfer quand Tom entra dans la pièce. Lily se plaça tout de suite devant lui, bloquant la vue de son fils de cet être ignoble. Espérant gagner du temps, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne ce soir, que quelqu'un dans le voisinage ait entendu les bruits inhabituels qui s'élevaient dans la maison, Lily bafouilla :_

 _« Vous êtes ... Vous êtes Tom Jedusor, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ... ? James … Pourquoi l'avoir ... tué? »_

 _Ce dernier mot fut prononcé dans un souffle, n'osant encore y croire. C'était trop rapide, trop brutal, trop irréel alors que la journée avait été d'un pur bonheur. James, en cet instant, ne pouvait décemment pas se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, allongé sur le sol et baignant dans son propre sang._

 _« S'il ne vous a rien dit, je vous suggère de lui poser vous-même la question lorsque vous le verrez. Mes respects à ce cher James. »_

 _C'est avec ce troisième coup de feu en l'espace de quelques minutes que Lily s'écroula à son tour sur le sol. Le petit Harry, tenant les barreaux de son lit avec force, pleura plus encore en appelant sa mère via des gémissements plaintifs. Malheureusement pour lui, les yeux magnifiques dont il avait hérité se fermèrent déjà pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir._

 _Tom se sentait maintenant soulagé. Tout s'était déroulé selon ses estimations, et il lui restait maintenant plus que le plus simple à faire. En effet, existait-il quelque chose en ce bas monde de moins dangereux qu'un pauvre nourrisson ?_

 _D'une cruauté sans nom, Tom leva une fois encore son arme devant cet être sans défense et de la même façon que toutes les fois où il dut faire usage de cet objet mortel, il tira, sans la moindre hésitation. Harry, deux lignées silencieuses glissantes sur ses joues, ferma les yeux au cliquetis étrange qui en résulta, pour finir par les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard._

 _Tom ne souriait plus._

 _Tom venait de faire une erreur._

 _Il avait, comme à son habitude, tenu à voyager léger et n'avait emporté avec lui que le strict minimum. Sa veste en cuir, volée à son père après l'avoir assassiné, son paquet de cigarettes toujours à moitié plein, et le chargeur de son arme rempli avec le nombre exact de balles dont il avait besoin pour effectuer sa besogne._

 _Seulement, sa seconde précieuse balle avait vulgairement servi à démonter la serrure que Lily avait pris le temps de fermer à clef. Dans sa volonté de tuer rapidement la jeune femme, il avait, lui, oublié ce petit détail. Détail qui lui faisait maintenant défaut. Il rangea rageusement son arme dans la poche arrière de son jean, sa place attitrée. Puis il se mit à réfléchir._

 _Les possibilités étaient nombreuses, pour ne pas dire quasi infinies. Mais aucune d'elle ne plaisait à Tom. Il avait toujours tué ses victimes avec cette arme et aucune autre._

 _C'était important pour lui. C'était son rituel, ses habitudes. Et il détestait par-dessus tout être obligé de changer ses habitudes._

 _Il jeta de nouveau un regard au garçonnet qui reniflait encore de temps à autre, ne comprenant probablement rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis un nouveau sourire s'étala sur son visage, le sourire pervers d'un prédateur qui venait de trouver une proie, et qui allait s'amuser un peu avec avant de la dévorer. Cela pourrait être intéressant, qui sait ?_

 _Tom enjamba le corps inerte de sa pauvre mère et s'approcha de lui. D'une caresse qui se voulait apaisante, il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux gentiment. Harry frissonna._

 _« Tu es un petit être bien chanceux, Harry. »_

 _Au fond de lui, Tom espérait qu'une fois loin de cette maison, dans quelques années, il aurait le plaisir de revoir le garçon, et il s'imagina prendre plaisir à lui avouer qu'il était celui qui avait abattu ses parents de sang froid. C'est une situation qui ne s'était jamais présentée à lui, et il avait déjà hâte d'y être. Ses yeux brillèrent d'anticipation et son sourire sadique s'élargit plus encore._

 _« Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu te souviennes, Harry. Je me dois de te laisser un petit pense-bête, pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais. »_

 _Alors que le calme était revenu dans la maison des Potter, un bébé hurla de douleur alors que Tom s'évertuait à lui laisser une marque, la sienne. Cette cicatrice, Harry la gardera probablement toute sa vie, et Tom jubilait à cette idée._

 _Cet idiot de James Potter avait à présent bien largement payé la dette qu'il avait contracté envers lui ; Tom en était plus que satisfait. Une pendule sonna gravement dans le silence qui régna ensuite. Tom quitta la demeure, sifflotant, le pas léger._

 _Le lendemain, ce fut Tatiana Milton, la vieille voisine des Potter qui trouva la porte d'entrée ouverte, James et Lily Potter assassinés dans leur propre maison, et un Harry Potter ensanglanté et inconscient qui portait maintenant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front._

 _Cette nuit-là, dans le charmant village de Godric's Hollow, deux meurtres avaient été perpétré et un enfant était devenu orphelin._


	2. 1 - Réussites et changement de programme

**Titre** :  Le Prix du Sang

 **Pairing** : Snarry principalement, et autres :) [OOC probable]

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Un jour, mon Snape viendra~ Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, lui et tous les autres appartiennent toujours à Rowling (snif).

 **Résumé** : UA (Snarry) - Les secrets restent rarement longtemps des secrets. Harry l'apprendra à ses dépens. Mais ce qu'il découvrira sera à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait seulement pu imaginer.

* * *

Bonjour à tous :)

J'aimerais d'abord vous remercier chaleureusement pour les review/fav et follows, qui me prouve que cette histoire peut valoir quelque chose :)

Une pensée toute particulière à notre professeur de potions préféré, parti trop tôt le mois dernier. On ne regardera plus les films de la même manière désormais. RIP mon cher Severus :(

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai peur que certaines choses ne soient pas tout à fait claires, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque :)

Al~

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_ _: Réussites et changement de programme_

Ils se tenaient là, immobiles et stoïques, baignant pourtant dans une excitation difficilement contenue. En rangs parfait, ils regardaient, le visage relevé, l'estrade situé devant eux et attendaient. La cérémonie peinait à commencer, testant leur patience, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea d'un pouce. Ils faisaient ce qu'on leur avait appris : ils se maitrisaient et patientaient. Une mouche aurait fait un boucan accablant pour peu que l'une d'elle se serait risquée à venir troubler le silence étourdissant qui résonnait dans l'immense gymnase dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il sera bientôt remplacé par l'orchestre scintillant qui attendait son tour à droite de l'estrade. Des banderoles étaient accrochées dans toute la salle, c'était un jour particulièrement important, le dernier de trois années de travail acharné. Aujourd'hui c'était la consécration des sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait, et l'accomplissement de leurs désirs.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir son meilleur ami à ses côtés, le regard brillant. Balayant la salle de ses yeux, ces derniers se posèrent sur sa meilleure amie, quelques rangs plus loin à sa gauche. Le reste de ses proches camarades étaient éparpillés à travers les autres ex-élèves qui se dressaient parmi les autres aspirants de leur promotion. Ils étaient étonnement peu nombreux cette année, mais il savait que ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, puisque Poudlard n'était pas la seule école de Grande-Bretagne à proposer ce cursus un peu particulier, bien qu'elle soit tout de même de loin la plus exigeante d'entre elles.

En cet instant, sa seule présence dans les rangs attestant de la réussite de ses examens de fin d'année, son unique préoccupation était de savoir à quel pourcentage s'élevaient ses résultats. Il le savait, un pourcentage élevé lui ouvrirait toutes les portes qu'il souhaite. Ils avaient tous travaillé d'arrache-pied pour se trouver en haut de la liste, mais les places de choix coutaient cher, et s'il était sûr de sa valeur, il avait un léger doute concernant celles des autres, ce qui le contrariait légèrement. C'était une spécificité de cette école, ils avaient eu durant les trois dernières années diverses examens, papiers et physiques, mais aucune note ne leur avait été communiqué. Seules les remarques inscrites sur leurs bulletins trimestriels de leurs divers instructeurs avaient été un indice sur leurs degrés de réussite, ou au contraire d'échec. De ce fait, aucun classement n'avait été établi, jusqu'à maintenant. Il devait être dévoilé aujourd'hui, jour de la remise des diplômes, et plus important encore, Harry s'impatientaient de tenir entre ses mains sa feuille de demande d'affectation. Ils n'auront après ça qu'une malheureuse semaine pour se décider de l'endroit où ils voudront continuer cette aventure dans laquelle ils se sont lancés. Et recevront l'acceptation, ou le refus, la semaine suivante après analyse des dossiers et concertations. Enfin ça, c'était dans le pire des cas seulement. Les meilleurs étaient pris d'office sur leur premier choix, ce qui était une motivation suffisante pour viser le plus haut de la liste.

C'était un choix évident sur lequel il s'était arrêté il y a déjà bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il était capable de comprendre bien plus qu'on pouvait en attendre d'un garçon de son âge. Plus il grandissait, plus la notion de justice prenait une signification particulière à ses yeux. Et il avait décidé de la défendre, coûte que coûte. Il avait besoin de se battre, et il le ferait de cette façon. Il en avait parlé avec ses parents qui lui avaient littéralement ri au nez. Pas qu'il en eut été particulièrement surpris, bien au contraire. Il y était même tristement habitué. Mais de toute évidence, ils s'étaient contentés de se comporter de la même manière que d'habitude. Ses arguments à propos de son choix lui facilitèrent toutefois la tâche, indiscutablement. Le fait que son école se trouvait en plein Londres et qu'il devait y loger car les multiples déplacements entre celle-ci et sa maison s'étaient rapidement relevés inconcevables lui promettaient sans conteste une liberté somme toute relative. Ce qu'il n'avait pas contre pas prévu, ce fut la violente dispute qui éclata quelques jours seulement avant son départ; la broutille de trop, sans doute. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, car elle avait explosé avec une telle intensité qu'il en résulta l'abandon pur et simple du domicile familial. Il n'y était, depuis lors, jamais retourné et avait banni purement et simplement toute forme de contact quel qu'il soit avec le reste de sa famille, probablement pour le plus grand plaisir de ces derniers.

Cette violente séparation ne fut d'ailleurs pas sans conséquences. Il avait réussi, par il ne se souvenait plus quel foutu miracle, à négocier le paiement de la plus grosse partie de ses loyers par son père, dirigeant d'une grande société, l'autre étant prise en charge par la bourse qui lui avait été accordée. Seulement voilà, en plus de l'avoir royalement foutu à la porte sans aucune autre forme de procès, pas qu'il ait eu envie de rester de toute façon, son bien aimé paternel lui avait également coupé les vivres. Son arrivée à Londres fut catastrophique. Les maigres économies qu'il avait difficilement réussi à mettre de côtés furent englouties dans les dépenses exorbitantes qu'il devait à présent assumer seul. Sa seule lueur d'espoir à ce moment-là venait d'un boulot qu'il avait réussi à dégoter au Chaudron Baveur, un bar atypique de son quartier. Tom, le patron, s'était révélé au premier abord bourru et stricte, pour se dévoiler en vérité un véritable ours en peluche qui en plus de lui permettre dans les moments de rush de jouer les serveurs, alors qu'il devait normalement s'occuper de la plonge, lui permettait de garder l'intégral de ses pourboires et partageait bien volontiers les siens. Harry s'amusait à penser que Tom faisait exprès de l'embaucher durant ces occasions, prétextant la masse de travail qu'il était, il en était certain, tout à fait capable d'assurer seul, mais le barman avait conscience d'à quel point le jeune homme avait besoin de cet argent, la vie à Londres n'ayant rien de simple. Il n'était également pas rare, voir quasiment systématique, que Tom lui laisse une assiette bien garnie après son service. Le gamin était d'une maigreur inquiétante, et ses problèmes financiers ne devaient certainement pas lui permettre de manger à sa faim. En outre, le stresse évident et la fatigue accumulée par ses cours et son boulot, sans compter les interminables trajets entre les deux, ne devaient pas l'aider à prendre soin de lui. Tom avait donc décidé de le faire à sa place. Il s'était rapidement pris d'affection pour ce gamin solitaire et particulièrement débrouillard, et ce dernier le lui rendait plutôt bien.

Les premières semaines furent laborieuses. Au bout de quelques mois, le rythme était acquis et Harry se débrouillait bien partout. Dans tous les domaines. Assidu au travail (pas comme s'il avait le choix), à l'école dans le lequel il s'était rapidement classé parmi les premiers de sa section, il était un modèle de réussite. Mais bien plus encore qu'à lui-même, il le devait surtout à ses amis, qui lui permettaient chaque jour de se dépasser, de faire toujours mieux et de viser le plus haut du podium. Ils étaient une motivation suffisante et nécessaire à son épanouissement et à son succès. Et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

La rencontre dont il se souvenait sans doute le mieux, c'était celle qui l'avait définitivement liée à son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Sa rame de métro avait été, ce matin-là, incroyablement vide, mais à la station King Cross, le rouquin débraillé était entré de justesse avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui. Il s'était lamentablement effondré, à bout de souffle juste en face de lui, mais lui avait littéralement sauté dessus dès qu'il avait aperçu entre ses mains sa lettre d'acceptation à l'école qu'il voulut relire pour la énième fois. Leur amitié fut définitivement scellée quand le brun sortit de sa poche un copieux sachet de friandises qu'il avait réussi à chiper sous les yeux de son frère avant qu'il ne parte et le partagea de bon cœur avec lui. À la fin de la première année, Ron emménagea avec lui. Par commodité pour ce dernier, une mésentente cordiale avec son précédent colocataire, et source de problèmes en moins pour Harry, qui s'y retrouvait mieux financièrement parlant. En effet, avec une autre bonne partie du loyer payée par la bourse de Ron, ils s'en sortaient tous les deux très bien avec leurs petits boulot sans devoir se priver de rien.

Harry eut un imperceptible micro sourire à la pensée suivante. L'arrivée d'Hermione Granger depuis le wagon voisin. Son entrée en scène restera gravée dans sa mémoire. _"Un type à côté a perdu son crapaud, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par le plus grand des hasards?"_ Il devrait en faire un tee-shirt, ça ferait un carton. Qui se promenait sérieusement en compagnie d'un crapaud? N'empêche qu'après avoir rencontré le gars en question, le fait d'avoir un simple crapaud en guise d'animal de compagnie ne lui paraissait plus aussi incongru qu'avant. Neville Londubat s'était relevé issu d'une espèce rare de mecs fana de plantes, et autres batraciens, à un niveau à ce jour toujours inégalé. Finalement le petit groupe resta ensemble à discuter de choses et d'autres, et eurent le plaisir de se voir partager plusieurs cours en commun ; Hermione et Neville suivant des cursus différents de lui et Ron. Puis ils ne tardèrent pas à passer un temps considérable ensemble pendant, et plus particulièrement en dehors des cours. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne partageaient les problèmes qu'Harry accumulaient bien malgré lui, bien qu'il apprit que Neville vivait chez sa grand-mère suite au décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture quelques années plus tôt, ils le comprenaient et le soutenaient autant que faire se peut. Plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus leur amitié et leur complicité se renforçaient. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai depuis que Luna Lovegood et Seamus Finnigan s'étaient joints à eux ; Dean Thomas, le meilleur ami de ce dernier, ayant abandonné la formation au bout de la première année. Ils formaient à eux six un groupe redoutable, et ils n'étaient pas rare dans les couloirs de l'établissement d'entendre leurs professeurs faire éloges de leurs travails à ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de les avoir en cours. Ce qui les poussait bien évidemment à faire toujours mieux.

Et voilà là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Harry avait cordialement détesté chaque instant de ces longues semaines qui suivirent son arrivée à Londres. Et il savait maintenant qu'il regretterait profondément cette ville quand il sera obligé de partir. Car malgré ces mésaventures, et grâce à ses amis, il y avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie.

Un raclement de chaise le sortit de ses pensées. Les quelques musiciens de l'orchestre qui étaient assis se relevèrent quand un florilège composé d'enseignants et du personnel de l'école entra et se dirigea dans une parfaite synchronisation sur l'estrade. Pendant qu'ils s'installèrent avec pour seul bruit celui de leurs mouvements, le type à la gauche d'Harry desserra le col de sa veste et défit un bouton de sa chemise. Le pauvre avait le teint pâle et semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer. _Et dire que ça rejoindra bientôt les rangs de la police,_ songea Harry _; que dieu nous garde !_ Il constata cependant bien vite que ce n'était pas le seul à être légèrement anxieux. Il était évident que les interrogations d'Harry sur sa note finale et l'incidence qu'aura cette dernière sur la suite de son cursus pesait pour bien plus de personnes qu'il ne le pensait. En y pensant, même Hermione avait été d'une rare emmerdeuse hier, à faire stresser tout son entourage avec ses propres doutes sur la question.

Lorsque tous furent assis, les musiciens en firent de même et Connor Everard, le directeur, entra à son tour. Il se plaça debout sur la scène, réglant rapidement son micro et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bonjour à tous. Permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous féliciter grandement pour le travail effectué lors de ces trois dernières années. Je dois dire que nous sommes, le corps enseignant et moi-même, plus que fiers d'avoir pu faire de vous les jeunes gens que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Et croyez-moi, pour certains d'entre vous, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance! Il fit un clin d'œil à l'assistance et des rires s'élevèrent. Nous avons eu de très bonnes surprises et ma foi, quelques déceptions de votre part, mais nous sommes aujourd'hui particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée de pouvoir vous considérer comme l'une de nos meilleures promotions ! »

Une vague d'applaudissement accompagna ces paroles, et un élan particulier de satisfaction traversa l'assemblée.

« Ces années ont été riches, à tout point de vue. Rappelons-nous que Monsieur Mcmillan a battu le précédent record d'apnée de l'école lors de sa première année dans nos murs, record qui n'avait pas été battu depuis des années. »

Le jeune homme en question s'inclina légèrement à ces paroles.

« Miss Patil nous as également régalé d'un spectacle fantastique lors de ses examens pratique de cette année et je vais probablement me répéter, mais ce saut en parachute était époustouflant ! »

Padma Patil avait le regard brillant, et les joues rosées d'embarras.

« Oh, Monsieur Finnigan ! Vous serez probablement ravi d'apprendre que les dégâts occasionné par _Le Dragon_ ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Prenez toutefois garde la prochaine fois que vous tiendrez un tel objet entre vos mains ! »

De nouveau les rires s'élevèrent, surtout du côté de ceux qui étaient présents ce jour-là. Seamus était clairement gêné, se grattant l'arrière du crâne alors que son camarade de droite lui mettait une main sur l'épaule en rigolant fort joyeusement. En effet, Seamus avait été ce jour-là, désigné pour tester un prototype de lance-flammes créé par le club d'ingénierie de l'école. Le surnommé _Dragon_ était encore un peu instable, et le mettre dans les mains de Seamus n'avait pas été leur meilleure idée. Un trop plein d'enthousiasme et l'utilisation d'un mauvais bouton eurent raison des quelques arbres qui traînaient malencontreusement sur le champ visuel de l'engin, provoquant un début d'incendie bien heureusement rapidement neutralisé. Si la maîtrise de l'engin avait été approximative, les élèves avaient été consciencieux pour ce qui concernait la question de la sécurité, ce qui leur avait valu de ne pas se faire (trop)taper sur les doigts. Il y eut ce jour-là, beaucoup plus de peur que de mal. Si Seamus était au point pour tout ce qui concernait les explosifs divers, plus personne ne de décida à lui mettre une arme quelconque dans les mains.

Après un léger temps d'arrêt, tandis que les rires s'estompèrent, il attaqua le plus important.

« Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de connaître vos résultats, alors ne faisons pas durer le suspense plus longtemps. »

Une table fut amenée près de lui, et un panier fut posé dessus.

« Vous allez être appelé par ordre alphabétique, et vous viendrez récupérer votre diplôme. Avec lui est joint le détail de vos résultats pour les trois années, ainsi que votre note finale et votre classement parmi les quarante-deux diplômés de cette année. Sur le troisième et dernier document, vous trouverez votre liste de vœux concernant votre future affectation. Comme vous le savez déjà, seuls les quinze premiers auront la certitude d'être placés selon leurs demandes, les autres seront répartis parmi les autres organisations. Vous avez très exactement une semaine à partir de cet instant pour nous remettre cette liste. »

Il prit du carton le premier rouleau de papier enveloppé d'un ruban noir, sur lequel brillait des inscriptions dorées.

« Abbington, Darcy. »

La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas assuré, la tête haute, et prit le rouleau de la main du Directeur avant de serrer vivement cette dernière. Se retournant vers l'assembler, elle s'inclina et des applaudissements s'élevèrent ainsi que des sifflements provenant surement de la famille de cette dernière. Elle leur fit un grand sourire puis redescendit l'estrade.

Elle retourna à sa place, mais ne défit pas son rouleau, attendant pour cela la fin de la cérémonie, et tous firent de même après elle.

Hermione fut la première du groupe à être appelée. Elle s'avança doucement, comme prise d'une vague d'incertitudes, et prit son rouleau à son tour, tentant probablement de toutes ses forces de ne pas déchirer le nœud sur le champ. Harry fut le premier à applaudir, quand Ron se contenta de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant, celui qu'il lui réservait la plupart du temps. Elle fit un signe de tête derrière eux, ses parents étaient présents.

Les applaudissements au passage de Seamus furent explosifs. Dernier hommage de ses camarades pour ce garçon vif que tout le monde appréciait. Même s'il n'était pas doué avec un lance-flammes.

Neville redoutait sa propre venue sur l'estrade, étant resté quelqu'un d'incroyablement timide et discret. Ce qu'il craignait le plus en cet instant, c'était le regard que porterai sa grand-mère sur lui. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait. C'était important pour lui. Du haut de l'estrade, ce qu'il vit du le rassurer, car c'est dans un soupir de soulagement qu'il descendit rejoindre ses camarades, son diplôme qu'il tenait fermement en main.

Luna aussi eut sa dose de félicitations. La fille la plus étrange de l'école avait aussi été l'une des plus agréables et d'une gentillesse sans égale pour ceux qui en avait eu besoin. Son père devait être incroyablement fier d'elle. Son air rêveur en fit ricaner plus d'un. Ses amis espéraient qu'elle ne changerait jamais.

C'est sereinement qu'Harry récupéra son propre rouleau avec la surprise de recevoir les exclamations de la famille de Ron, réunie au grand complet. Même Monsieur Weasley, toujours très prit par son travail, était présent. Le spectacle d'une armée de rouquins suffit à le faire sourire aussi largement que possible. Sa propre famille n'était pas là, bien entendu, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier.

Le boucan ne fut cependant rien en comparaison de ce que Ron, dernier de la liste, reçu une fois son diplôme en main. Ses frères, Fred et Georges, jumeaux de leur état, avaient vraiment fait les choses en grand en bravant l'interdit et l'ensemble de la salle sursauta d'un même mouvement au premier lancé de feu d'artifice clandestin. Ron rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le directeur Everard fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, et apprécia tout de même le spectacle.

Une fois que Ron ait reprit sa place, l'orchestre se leva à son tour et entama joyeusement l'hymne de l'école. A la toute dernière note, les élèves, où plutôt les ex-élèves, retirèrent leurs chapeaux et, selon la tradition, le lancèrent en l'air. L'année était vraiment terminée. Avant que la première coiffe ne touche le sol, des mains se serraient, des cris et applaudissement s'élevaient, des étreintes se mêlaient, et des baisers plus ou moins discret se perdaient dans le tableau. L'espace d'un instant, les rouleaux furent oublié au profit des souvenirs de ces trois dernières années. Le corps enseignant se leva à son tour et s'inclina, puis applaudi à son tour. Les familles se mélangeaient aux aspirants et une fête d'une rare intensité débuta pour ne finir qu'au petit matin.

Petit matin qui arriva bien vite, et demeura inhabituellement tranquille durant de longues heures. Dans la grande maison des Weasley, où Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient fini la soirée en compagnie des multiples frères et sœurs du rouquin, régnait un silence assourdissant. Outre l'habituelle gueule de bois de lendemain de fête, que tous les trois tentaient vainement de noyer dans le café matinal et particulièrement corsé de Monsieur Weasley, trois rouleaux de parchemin étaient jetés pêle-mêle sur le centre de la table. Après d'interminables minutes où les trois morts vivants avaient malheureusement dû se rendre compte qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ouvrir tout seul, Ron eut l'une de ses rares illuminations. A croire qu'elles n'apparaissaient que lorsque le jeune homme n'était pas totalement maître de ses capacités intellectuelles.

« Ok. On mélange, et on en prend un au pif. Vous en dites quoi? »

L'inhabituel "Je pense que c'est le truc le plus intelligent que tu n'aies jamais dit." d'Hermione eut un léger problème de transmission qui finit par sortir d'un simple « Intelligent ». Ron ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait saisi l'idée. Harry, bouche pâteuse et visiblement incapable d'aligner une phrase de plus d'un mot, se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ron ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude. Les neurones du brun étaient cependant par il ne savait pas quel miracle parfaitement reliés à ses muscles, et il prit de lui-même l'initiative de mélanger les rouleaux. Au bout de quelques mouvements, et grâce à leur taux d'alcoolémie frisant toujours l'indécence malgré leurs quelques heures de sommeil, il leur était impossible de savoir lequel appartenait à qui.

« Honneur aux dames. » Déclara Ron, accompagné d'un geste théâtral.

Hermione, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, empoigna le rouleau qui traînait à présent juste devant Ron. Elle le déroula rapidement en retenant sa respiration et lança un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui se tendit, pleinement attentif. Elle dévala le document aussi vite qu'elle le pu avant de lever la tête de lui faire un sourire. Harry relâcha la pression, visiblement c'était bon pour lui.

« Cinq sur quarante-deux. Félicitations ! »

Cinq. Bon sang, il était cinquième. Il en aurait pleuré de joie et surtout de soulagement s'il avait été seul. C'était fantastique. Même mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Tout irait bien à présent. Ron se dandinait sur sa chaise pendant qu'Hermione rendait son diplôme à Harry.

« Vas-y, à ton tour. »

Il avait du mal à détacher les yeux de sa lettre et surtout de son relevé de notes mais fit un effort. Il choisit le rouleau qui était devant Hermione et l'ouvrit religieusement. D'ici il pouvait presque entendre les pensées de Ron qui devait ressembler à quelque chose comme "Mais bordel, magne-toi voir un peu le citron!"

« Ron ... » Celui-ci déglutit, c'était son tour. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la bougie la plus lumineuse du chandelier, mais espérait tout de même être bien classé lui aussi, pour au moins faire honneur à ses parents et à ses amis. Harry déroula le papier avec une lenteur extrême sous le regard hypnotique de son meilleur ami, pendu à ses lèvres.

« Pas mal du tout, tu es neuvième. »

Neuvième?

« Tu t'es pas planté avec dix-neuvième? Ou vingt-neuvième? Ou tre...

\- Non non, mon pote, t'es neuvième. Et respire, veux-tu? Tu vas nous faire un malaise. »

Ron lui arracha la lettre des mains pour être sûr que son meilleur ami savait encore parfaitement lire. Et c'était le cas. Un grand sourire vient remplacer son incrédulité. Il était neuvième ! Empoignant ensuite le dernier rouleau, il le déroula rapidement en conservant une expression aussi neutre que possible.

« Hé bien Hermione, sacré note. » Il avait décidé de jouer un peu avec elle et celle-ci lui suppliait du regard d'abréger ses souffrances. Il ricana. « Ma chère, tu es seconde. »

Hermione eut un air incertain et Harry éclata de rire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es déçue?!

\- Bien sûr que non, je ... C'est génial ! »

Mais tout de même, pensa-t-elle, être à deux doigts de la première place sans l'atteindre, quel dommage.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la matinée à analyser et comparer leurs notes. Le fruit de leurs travails était pleinement récompensé, et c'est tout ce qui leur importait pour le moment.

* * *

Autour d'un café dans un bar du coin, chacun tenait sa feuille de choix sous les yeux. Ce fut Luna qui fut la première à indiquer son option de formation.

« Inutile d'y réfléchir pendant des heures, j'avais déjà prévu de poser ma candidature pour le Service de la Sureté, le MI5. (1) »

Hermione acquiesça, elle et Luna en avait beaucoup discuté. Si la moitié des choix présents étaient inconnus pour la majorité d'entre eux, Hermione les connaissaient tous, bien évidemment. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché à en apprendre plus, ayant déjà une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qu'ils voulaient. Neville s'agita sur sa chaise.

« Pour moi aussi, c'est assez évident. Grace à mes résultats, j'ai le droit à une lettre de recommandation. L'Université de Cardiff possède l'une des sections de recherche qu'il me faut et je sais qu'il existe des professeurs acceptent de prendre des apprentis. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que nous allons être séparés ... » Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en prononçant cette phrase, et Luna lui lança un regard rêveur et pleinement amoureux.

\- C'est vrai. Mais nous savions à quoi nous en tenir, non? On aura l'occasion de se voir, ce n'est pas un problème. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent également. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'allaient pas être trop loin l'un de l'autre.

« On se verra autant que possible. » fit Ron en lui serrant discrètement la main.

Seamus indiqua aussi le nom de l'établissement dans lequel il désirait poursuivre sa spécialisation. Ron loucha sur sa feuille.

« Glasgow, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté.

\- Mais au moins, je serais à la maison ! C'est ma mère qui va être contente, elle est infernale quand je reste trop loin, trop longtemps.

\- Oh? Bébé Seamus va réaménager dans sa chambre de grand garçon?

\- Fermes-là, Ron ! » Lança un Seamus écarlate sous le rire amusé de ses petits camarades.

Sous les yeux bienveillants du roux, et sans aucune surprise pour celui-ci, Hermione inscrivit Le Ministère de l'Intérieur anglais (2) sur sa demande. Avec sa propre lettre de recommandation, elle n'aura aucun problème à l'intégrer, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Harry était silencieux sur son propre papier. Jouant avec son stylo, il faisait mentalement une dernière fois la liste des pours et des contres concernant les options qui se présentaient à lui. Ron n'avait pas ce soucis-là, il choisira probablement la même chose que lui. La raison est toute simple, il n'avait pas d'idée précise de ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Pas assez intelligent pour une carrière scientifique, mais assez futé, bien que moyennement athlétique, pour une carrière policière quelle qu'elle soit. Lui et Harry en avait très souvent discuté, pour en conclure finalement que Scotland Yard (3), semblait ce qui correspondait le plus à ses attentes. Harry le savait depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais il était fait pour ce boulot, il ne voulait d'aucun autre. Ce qu'il avait vécu plus jeune le confortait dans cette idée chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Et même s'il n'en disait mot, le fait que Ron n'ai pas d'attentes particulière et qu'il se contente de le suivre dans ce choix le rassurait. Il ne leur disait pas souvent, mais il avait besoin de ses amis. Ils étaient sa famille et comptaient énormément pour lui.

Alors qu'Harry se décida finalement à y inscrire son choix, sans plus aucune once d'hésitation, Ron attendit qu'il finisse pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

« Prêt à me supporter pour les trois prochaines années?

\- Je suppose ... » Soupira faussement Harry, et Hermione ricana.

Ils refermèrent les enveloppes sans hésitation et les postèrent dans la foulée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à profiter du temps qu'il leur restait avant de commencer leur future nouvelle formation.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Ron fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Le bruit strident lui vrilla les tympans et il se leva rapidement en grognant. Ne remarquant pas sa tenue plus que débraillée, les facteurs aussi matinaux devaient être habitués à croisé de jeunes gens en petite tenue au réveil, il ouvrit la porte et un homme lui mit d'office dans les mains deux simples enveloppes. Il reconnut parfaitement le logo de Scotland Yard dans lequel ils avaient, lui et Harry, postulés la semaine passée et se demanda vaguement de quoi il était question. Mais cela ne devait pas être très important, ça devait très certainement être des informations sur leur premier jour, sans doute même une liste de documents à ramener, ou le détail de leur dernier examen médical. Le facteur le tira de ses pensées.

« Bon, vous me le signez ce recommandé? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Ron s'exécuta et referma la porte, pestant contre son meilleur ami qui ronflait joyeusement dans sa chambre. Il plia sa lettre qu'il rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean, abandonnant celle d'Harry sur le meuble de l'entrée, se promettant d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard dans la journée. Avisant l'heure, il décida de se préparer et sorti de l'appartement en mettant un mot sur la machine à café, là où Harry n'aura aucun de mal à le trouver.

Le brun se réveilla au moment où Ron fermait la porte d'entrée. Il se frotta les yeux, encore à moitié plongé dans le sommeil C'est que la soirée d'hier n'avait pas été de tout repos ! Il avait par ailleurs dû annoncer à Tom qu'il devait quitter ce travail qui lui avait un jour sauvé la vie. Tom savait qu'un jour il devrait se séparer de lui, et même s'il était certain de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un d'aussi impliqué que lui, il lui souhaita le meilleur pour son futur. Harry promis de revenir le voir aussi souvent que possible. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se rendormit tranquillement ; car après tout, il était en congés.

Quand il se releva quelques temps plus tard, la matinée était déjà bien entamée. En ce jour de repos, et sachant ses amis occupés de leur côté, il décida de sortir faire quelques courses, récupéra un plateau au restaurant chinois du coin de la rue, et rentra déguster son repas devant un bon film. Il passa ensuite l'après-midi à bouquiner, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire depuis un bon moment, et en profita plus que largement. Accompagné d'une bonne tasse de thé, il se plongea dans un thriller particulièrement haletant et le termina aussi vite que d'habitude. Il décida peu après de profiter de la télévision, avachi dans le canapé enroulé d'un plaid.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps plus tard, mais c'est cette fois-ci son téléphone qui le réveilla. Il sortit une main de sous le plaid en grognant pour y attraper l'objet maudit et avisa le nom de son meilleur ami sur l'écran. Il répondit d'une voix endormie.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Ron?

\- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, c'est un peu confus. »

Harry se redressa et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Si Ron ne l'aidait pas un peu, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

« Un problème chez tes parents ?

\- Non, pas de soucis de ce côté là. En fait, Hermione vient de m'appeler. Elle était en train de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

\- Quoi?! Hey ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Enfin, je crois ... C'est vrai qu'on s'est pris la tête il y a deux jours, mais c'était un petit truc de rien du tout alors je suis sûr que ça n'a aucun rapport. Enfin, il me semble ... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et commença à s'agacer.

« Et sinon, au sujet d'Herm'?

\- Parmi les pleurs et les sanglots, j'ai saisis les mots : comprends pas, refusé, forcément une erreur.

\- Refusé?

\- J'ai rien pu en tirer de plus, et comme j'ai rien compris, elle m'a raccroché au nez. Du coup, je me demandais si tu étais au courant d'un truc.

\- Non, désolé, je ne vois pas. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas ... ? »

A travers le téléphone, il entendit la mère de Ron hurler au loin. Le roux soupira.

« Bon, merci quand même, je te rappelle plus tard.

\- Ca marche. On va toujours voir ta sœur cet après-midi de toute façon? »

Un ange passa.

« Tu avais oublié, c'est ça?

\- Oui, et très honnêtement, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. »

Harry se retient de justesse de pousser un cri de joie, et remercia tout de même un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas de lui accorder un peu de soutien.

« On a qu'à changer de programme, ta sœur comprendra.

\- Surement, oui, on ira voir le match suivant. Bon, a plus. »

Il raccrocha et Harry se cacha de nouveau sous le plaid, hésitant à l'idée de se rendormir ou de se lever définitivement. Et après quelques minutes à somnoler, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de rester éveillé. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, peut-être était-ce Hermione? Il se redressa, et constata que c'était de nouveau Ron qui le dérangeait.

« Je te manque déjà, mon chou? »

Aucune réponse. La ligne fonctionnait pourtant très bien, il pouvait entendre son meilleur ami respirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ron?

\- Harry ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Harryjaiunproblemejesuisrefuseetjesaispaspourquoi

\- Ron, je n'ai strictement rie... »

Il essaya de se calmer, et repris plus calmement.

« La lettre de Scotland Yard de ce matin, je l'avais oubliée et je viens juste de l'ouvrir. Ils me disent que mon dossier est refusé ! Pourtant, tu l'a vu comme moi, je suis neuvième, donc normalement, ils n'ont pas le droit de refuser ! Il n'y a rien d'autre, ils me disent pas de les contacter pour en discuter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste que je n'irai pas bosser chez eux ! Je ne pige pas, sérieux. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Oh mon dieu, si ma mère tombe là-dessus, elle va me tuer ! Ils se sont tellement privés pour que j'entre dans cette école, alors si ils pensent avoir fait ça pour rien ... Je suis foutu ! Complétement foutu ! Définitivement fou...

\- Attends Ron, restes calme, ça doit forcément être une erreur !

\- Mais comment c'est possible, je veux dire ... Hermione ! Mince, elle a dû recevoir un truc elle aussi ! Pour ça qu'elle pleurait ! »

Ron était clairement paniqué et souffla pour essayer de se calmer. Puis il se figea soudainement, se souvenant d'une chose capitale.

« Harry ! Tu en as reçu une, toi aussi !

\- Quoi ?! Et c'est maintenant que tu le dit ?

\- J'avais oublié, marmonna Ron, elle est dans l'entrée. Pitié, va ouvrir la tienne pour voir !

\- D'accord … Ok, j'y vais. »

C'est le pas lourd qu'Harry traversa son appartement. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Approchant le meuble, il posa le téléphone après avoir enclenché le hautparleur. Puis il déchira littéralement l'ouverture de l'enveloppe, déconcerté par ses mains tremblantes. Il déplia la lettre, toujours dans un état de fébrilité avancé, et chancela contre la porte d'entrée.

« Harry ? » Ron entendit le bruit et s'en inquiéta.

Harry était aux abonnés absents. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire le contenu de la lettre pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle contenait. En effet, le tampon rouge « Rejeté » en haut de la page parlait pour lui. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir trimé les trois dernières années pour en arriver à ce résultat. Cela contrastait drastiquement à ce qui était inscrit sur son bulletin de notes. Il était cinquième de sa promotion, bon sang ! Il devait intégrer cette organisation, il ne pouvait absolument pas en être autrement !

« Merde ... »

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et baissa la tête dans ses genoux avant de serrer ses cheveux douloureusement. Essayant de rester rationnel, toujours persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une regrettable erreur, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de verser une larme. Si tout devait s'arrêter de cette façon, qu'allait-il devenir? Qu'allait-il faire? Retaper ses années? Se contenter d'un travail qu'il ne souhaitait pas? Il n'imaginait que trop bien le regard de pur moquerie de ses parents et de son frère et il s'avait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il soupira longuement. Ce n'était pas clairement comme ça que les choses devaient se passer.

« Harry, vieux, réponds !

\- Ron, je crois que nous sommes tous les trois dans le même bateau ... »

Le dire à haute voix rendait la chose réelle, et il se sentit plus mal encore.

« Faut qu'on aille à l'école, ou qu'on contacte l'organisation. Ils se sont plantés, voilà tout !

\- On se rejoint là-bas? Passe prendre Hermione.

\- Oui, évidemment, la pauvre doit être dans un de ces états ... On se rejoint sur place. »

Exit la dépression, Harry était maintenant en rogne. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, on ne lui piquerait pas sa place pleinement méritée ! Il emporta sa veste et ferma prestement la porte d'entrée. Il s'engouffra dans la station de métro la plus proche, glissa une pièce dans la poche d'un musicien ambulant de s'exila au fond d'une rame, en proie à une intense réflexion. Il décida de profiter du voyage pour envoyer un message aux trois autres membres de leur petit groupe.

Ron emprunta la voiture de son père, puis prévient Hermione qu'il passait la prendre avant de lui expliquer pour Harry et lui. Dire quelle était étonnée était un euphémisme, ses trois cerveaux tournaient à plein régime. Mais, même après avoir tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Qu'ils ils arrivèrent devant les larges portes de l'école, Harry les attendaient déjà. Après qu'Hermione lui ai fait la bise, il les devança.

« Luna et Neville sont exactement dans le même cas que nous. Pas Seamus, bizarrement. Dans le doute, il a aussi demandé à un mec de sa classe, qui lui part bien continuer son cursus en Irlande.

\- Il était classé dans les quinze premiers?

\- Oui, treizième.

\- Bon, allons voir si on peut trouver un instructeur ou le directeur, qu'on en apprenne plus à ce sujet. »

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement à travers les longs couloirs de l'établissement. Ils voulaient des réponses, et ils ne partiront pas avant de les avoir obtenus. La porte du directeur se profila à l'horizon.

Connor Everard était suspendu au téléphone, devant une pile anormalement élevée de dossiers alors que l'année scolaire était terminée. Il leva les yeux vers eux et d'un geste leur demanda de patienter une minute. Les garçons s'installèrent mais Hermione en était tout bonnement incapable. Elle reste debout derrière eux en faisant les cents pas et en mastiquant frénétiquement ses ongles. Le directeur mis fin à sa conversation et soupira en raccrochant le téléphone. Il sourit ensuite malicieusement aux jeunes gens.

« Je me demandais lequel de vous viendrait me voir le premier.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas surpris de nous voir ? »

Ce fut Harry qui déclencha les hostilités bien qu'Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui hurler toute sa présente frustration.

« Non, en effet. Et croyez-moi, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ! Je croule donc de nouveau sous la paperasse, comme vous pouvez le constater. »

Cette fois, Hermione arrêta de creuse sa tranchée.

« Quoi donc? Qu'est-il arrivé?

\- Eh bien, nous avons dû modifier et renvoyer certains dossiers car voyez-vous, l'ordre du classement a changé et, honnêtement, on s'en serait bien passé vu la quantité de travail que cela nous donne en plus mais ...

\- L'ordre du classement a changé?

\- Oui, vous êtes désormais, vous et vos camarades, hors classement alors il a fallu ...

\- Hors classement? Hermione devenait hystérique. Comment pouvons-nous être hors classement? Vous vous êtes trompés dans la correction et nous avons finalement des notes catastrophiques?!

\- Absolument pas Miss Granger, calmez-vous, vos notes sont au contraire bien meilleures que vous ne le pensez. En outre, vos dossiers ont intéressées une agence qui tient à vous avoir parmi ses rangs. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire cela, mais ils ne nous ont pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Hermione semblait au bord de la syncope, Ron respirait bruyamment et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« On ne nous a pas prévenu que ça pouvait arriver.

\- Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps pour tout vous dire. »

Il sortit de son tiroir de gauche trois lettres qui portaient un logo qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Un grand A flamboyant sur fond blanc. Bureau des Aurors, totalement inconnu au bataillon. Il leur tendit et Hermione et Ron prirent la leur. Harry hésitait.

« Combien sommes-nous dans ce cas?

\- Vous êtes huit cette année. Les Aurors ont l'habitude de choisir leurs nouvelles recrues de cette façon.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Ron est neuvième, pourquoi fait-il parti du lot? Ils n'ont pas pris les huit premiers? Nous sommes obligés d'accepter ?

\- Certes vos résultats ont joué dans la balance, mais ce sont surtout vos compétences qui ont été pleinement reconnues. Mr Weasley ici présent à obtenus les meilleures notes en art martiaux. Inutile de revenir sur vos propres résultats Miss Granger, vous êtes première dans une grande majorité de vos cours et vous Mr D... Harry, votre maitrise exceptionnelle du droit et vos aptitudes physiques font de vous une cible idéale pour les Aurors. Concernant votre question d'être obligés ou non d'y aller, pensez bien que s'ils ne nous ont pas laissé le choix, il en est clairement de même pour vous.

\- Ils ont uniquement pioché parmi la liste des quinze?

\- Vous êtes sept parmi les premiers, le huitième était dans la seconde partie du classement. »

Harry prit sa lettre avec réticence. Il n'aimait clairement pas cette façon de faire. Hermione ouvrit sa propre lettre et Ron tournait et retournait la sienne dans ses mains.

« Les Aurors, ça te parle? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ... »

Avec Harry, ils se lancèrent leur regard "Je crois qu'il y a un bug dans la matrice." L'idée qu'il existait des choses qu'Hermione ne savait pas les rendaient toujours perplexe. Elle se retourna vers le Directeur.

« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ?

\- Je crains que non. Comme la plupart des agences existantes, ils sont très secrets. Mais ils ne manqueront pas de tout vous expliquer, soyez-en certains. »

« On verra ça plus tard, de toute façon nous sommes convoqués dans trois semaines pour faire le point avec eux. » Continua de lire une Hermione très légèrement contrariée par l'échange entre les deux garçons qu'elle avait appris à connaître.

Ron mit un coup de coude satisfait à Harry.

« Trois semaines de vacances, vieux ! »

Harry qui n'avait pas relevé le nez de son propre bout de papier, releva la tête en grimaçant.

« Je ne crois pas, Ron. Tu as vu où se trouve leur siège ? »

Ron eut l'air dépité en constatant par lui-même de quoi il en retournait.

« Au moins, on verra Seamus plus souvent que prévu, fut cependant sa seule réaction.

\- Oui, mais ça signifie pour nous que nous allons devoir faire nos valises, et trois semaines ne seront pas de trop pour trouver un logement et nous installer tranquillement pour prendre le boulot ensuite. » Remarqua Hermione.

Ron soupira longuement. Pas de vacances, quoi.

Connor Everard, qui avait suivi la scène avec grand intérêt se réinstalla sur sa chaise et remis de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

« Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais vous demander de partir. Comme je vous l'ai précisé plus tôt, j'ai du travail, jeunes gens. »

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, Harry se retourna pour demander :

« Dites, si nous n'étions pas venus pour discuter de cela avec vous, que ce serait-il passé?

\- Nous vous aurions convoqué en temps et en heure, bien sûr. Mais il est toujours un amusement certain de vous voir passé la porte de mon bureau avec empressement et angoisse. A chaque fois, il y en a toujours un ou deux qui a une réaction disproportionné. Vous n'auriez pas eu à vous en faire, vous savez, nous aurions pris les devants pour vous contacter afin que tout se passe le mieux possible pour vous. C'est une chance inestimable que vous avez là, tâchez d'en profiter. »

Harry resta clairement sceptique sur ce point.

« Merci monsieur, au revoir.

\- Bonne chance pour la suite, jeunes gens ! »

Voilà quelque chose qui n'était clairement pas prévu au programme. Hermione se promit d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus au sujet des Aurors. Ron ne savait plus ce qu'il devait annoncer à ses parents concernant son futur. Et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'allait pas laisser ces gens diriger sa vie comme ils l'entendaient.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'au moment d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet.

* * *

(1) : MI5 (Security Service) est le service de renseignement pour la sécurité intérieure du Royaume-Unis.

(2) : Le Home Office est un département du gouvernement britannique qui gère, entre autre, la sureté publique.

(3) : Scotland Yard est le siège de la police de Londres.


	3. 2 - Une foutue longue journée (Partie 1)

**Titre** :  Le Prix du Sang

 **Pairing** : Snarry principalement, et autres :)

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla ... Voilà.

 **Résumé** : UA (Snarry) - Les secrets restent rarement longtemps des secrets. Harry l'apprendra à ses dépens. Mais ce qu'il découvrira sera à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait seulement pu imaginer.

* * *

Pour Guest et Elizabeth Snape (et de nouveau à ceux a qui j'ai répondu directement) : Merci beaucoup pour vos petits messages *o* Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise :)

Concernant ce chapitre, étant donné sa longueur insolente, je me suis résignée à le couper en deux. La suite sera envoyée quand j'aurais fini de le corriger.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Une foutue longue journée - Partie 1_

Quand Severus Rogue se réveilla ce matin-là, il sut d'avance que cette journée allait être particulièrement longue et difficile. Problématique pour sa santé mentale, et son self-control, surtout avec Lupin sur le dos.  
Car une fois n'est pas coutume, il vit sur son téléphone que Remus lui avait envoyé un texto, lui rappelant expressément de ne pas être en retard. Lupin avait parfois la faculté très désagréable d'agir comme une mère poule envers l'ensemble de ses collègues, et même envers le vilain petit canard qu'était considéré Rogue parmi l'ensemble de ceux-ci. La remarque était toutefois inutile, surtout si l'on tenait compte du fait que Severus n'était jamais en retard, et semblait d'autant plus à cheval sur les horaires en ce qui concernait son travail. Pourtant, ce jour-là, le message soigneusement ignoré de Remus ne fut pas totalement inutile, lorsque arrivant à la même heure que d'habitude, il fut surpris et désappointé de voir que quelque chose était vraisemblablement en train de se passer et qu'il était donc, somme toute, en retard.

Une fois l'information atteignant difficilement la partie non caféinée de son cerveau, l'autre partie essaya vaguement de se souvenir pourquoi cette foutue journée était considéré comme particulière. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Arrivé à l'agence, il fit un rapide salut de tête à Minerva McGonagall qui contrôlait les allers et venues tout en faisant tourner ses méninges à plein régime. Il entra dans le grand bureau commun qu'il désespérait toujours de devoir partager et se figea à l'entrée. Sirius Black et Lupin récoltèrent un regard noir quand il avisa leurs expressions et Black, semblant s'amuser comme un petit fou à l'idée qu'il, lui, ait pu oublier quelque chose, décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat, tel qu'il en avait l'habitude :

« Alors, Rogue, la compagnie était si bonne pour qu'on ait du mal à la quitter? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Non, mais pour qui se prend-il, celui-ci ? Il avait toujours cordialement détesté Black, et celui-ci le lui rendait généralement plutôt bien. Tout cela à cause d'une querelle vieille comme le monde. Dire qu'il avait naïvement cru s'en être définitivement débarrassé après le lycée, voilà qu'ils travaillaient tous deux dans le même bâtiment, les même locaux, et dans le foutu même bureau ! Autant dire que ses chances de ne pas le croiser ne serait-ce que pendant une malheureuse journée étaient minces. C'était probablement la principale raison qui faisait que Severus ne déclinait jamais les rares occasions lui permettant de ne pas se pointer au bureau.

Black jubilait sans retenue alors que titiller les humeurs souvent moroses de Severus avait toujours été l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Remus, lui, ne disait rien. Ses rapports avec Severus s'étaient améliorés, et il ne demandait pas mieux. Ils étaient encore bien loin d'une quelconque amitié mais les conversations courtoises qu'ils partageaient quelques fois, au grand dam de Sirius, leurs suffisaient à tous les deux.

« Bien que cela ne te regarde en rien, Black, laisses-moi te dire que je serais grossièrement prêt à distribuer des mouchoirs en papier vêtu en tout et pour tout de mon plus simple appareil en méritant les mérites divers et variés de ces charmants bouts de tissus, et je suis sûr que tu dois en connaître un rayon sur le sujet, si ça pouvait me permettre de ne pas croiser ta tête de si bon matin. »

Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour foutre Severus de mauvais poil, ou plus que nécessaire. Surtout que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait justement pas été en bonne compagnie pour reprendre les termes de l'autre cabot. La frustration prenait le pas sur ses humeurs et il était vraiment suicidaire de la part de Black de ramener sa fraise, et à plus forte raison pour déblatérer de telles âneries.

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça presque instantanément et il s'avançait maintenant vers son meilleur ennemi de toujours, menaçant.

« Espèce de sale …

\- Sirius. » Le coupa Remus.

Black avisa le regard de pure désapprobation que lui lançait son ami.

« C'est toi qui l'a cherché, Sirius, alors cesses tes enfantillages, veux-tu?

\- Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ? » Sirius était outré.

Avant qu'il ait pu seulement envisager de répondre, une porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme portant une barbe atrocement longue. Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur, réajustant ses fines lunettes en demi-lune entra dans la pièce, et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce d'un œil brillant.

« Bien, messieurs, ça va être à vous. »

Remus et Sirius semblaient confiants, Severus était perplexe. Il avait VRAIMENT oublié ce qui était censé arriver aujourd'hui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tonks et son horrible tignasse rose se lever de sa chaise et rejoindre son cher et tendre Remus en lui déposant un léger et rapide baiser sur la joue. _Qu'ils sont mignons_ , pensa Severus sarcastique, tandis que la jeune femme saluait Sirius d'un clin d'œil. D'autres suivirent le mouvement et c'est donc accompagné de ses charmants collègues que Severus suivit son patron.

Une série de couloirs plus tard, Severus et compagnie entrèrent dans l'une des plus grandes salles de conférence du bâtiment. Salle dans laquelle se trouvait déjà une autre demi-douzaine de jeunes gens, et un homme que Severus identifia comme étant l'instructeur Ludo Verpey, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. A présent, Severus se souvenait de la fâcheuse conversation qu'il avait eue avec Albus quelques semaines plus tôt et cela ne fit que renforcer grandement sa mauvaise humeur, si c'était encore possible. Voilà pourquoi il avait préféré oublier cette foutue journée. Il ne voulait pas, et avait toujours habillement esquivé la chose mais cette fois-ci Albus ne lui avait pas laissé le moindre choix. Merveilleux.

« Installez-vous tous à votre aise, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »

Dans un brouhaha digne d'un film muet dans lequel seuls des raclements de chaises se firent entendre, chacun s'installa confortablement autour de l'immense table ronde qui occupait la pièce dans sa majeure partie. Sirius s'était toutefois figé à l'entrée et arrêta Remus de son bras quand celui-ci chercha à s'installer à son tour. Lui lançant un regard interrogateur, Sirius se contenta de pointer silencieusement un brun maigrichon qui avait visiblement essayé de se coiffer ce matin, en vain vu le résultat. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Cette expression du visage, cette manière de se tenir, cette touffe de cheveux indomptable bien qu'une mèche de cheveux cachait une partie de son visage, cette paire de lunettes étrangement caractéristique. Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sans toutefois le quitter des yeux, Harry ne remarquant rien de ce petit manège. Bien malgré lui, Severus se retrouva entre Tonks et cet imbécile de Douglas Williamson. Il aurait limite préféré Black à ses côtés, car au moins avec lui, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Malgré leurs rapports sans cesses conflictuels, Severus appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un comme Black sous la main pour pimenter ses routines.

En face de lui, un grand et jeune rouquin flanqua un presque discret coup de coude que Severus ne pouvait pas avoir manqué à son camarade de gauche pour réclamer toute son attention. Il pointa ensuite la couleur de cheveux de la jeune femme d'un coup de tête et tous deux se lancèrent une œillade entendue, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait silencieusement hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine, et de voir leur tête quand Tonks changera ENCORE sa couleur de cheveux. Comment diable Remus faisait-il pour accepter de subir cette excentricité toutes les semaines, et plus que les quelques heures qu'il devait lui-même supporter ?

Les deux jeunes gens redevinrent sérieux quand Albus prit place en bout de table. Comme à chaque fois que cette mascarade se présentait, les jeunes recrues lançaient des regards perplexes autour d'eux en se demandant vaguement ce qu'ils faisaient là. Severus les détailla tranquillement d'un regard et se dit que cette année, ils avaient vraiment récoltés un lot constitué d'êtres tous très différents. Outre le gringalet brun à lunettes et le rouquin aux nombreuses tâches de rousseurs; il y avait un grand homme noir assez baraqué, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde coiffée en nattes l'air assez sûre d'elle, une seconde jeune fille brune au contraire de la première à l'air parfaitement timide, et un dernier blondinet à l'air hautain qu'il connaissait, bien malgré lui, depuis sa naissance. Draco Malfoy, son filleul ; lui et son éternel petit sourire en coin absolument détestable. Ils se firent un rapide hochement de tête quand la voix d'Albus leur fit tourner leur attention vers lui.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous parfaitement installés, je vous souhaite, jeunes gens, bienvenue chez les Aurors. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, et je dirige cette agence. »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction d'aucune sorte, tous savaient parfaitement où ils se trouvaient. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici qu'ils leur restaient encore à découvrir.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous posez beaucoup de question sur notre organisation, et votre présence ici. Pour commencer, le Bureau des Aurors est une agence de renseignent, et plus largement de défense. Nous ne dépendons d'aucune organisation gouvernementale et ne recevons, pour ainsi dire, aucun ordre d'aucune d'entre elle. Vous vous demandez probablement en quoi nous sommes si différents des agences dans lesquelles certains d'entre vous ont postulé. Pour faire court, disons que nous formons une certaine forme d'élite, et nous occupons d'affaires que les autres n'ont pas la capacité de gérer. »

Cette simple petite explication semblait parfaitement convenir à l'ensemble de la jeune génération. La plupart d'entre eux se disaient qu'ils avaient en réalité récolté un fruit beaucoup plus mûr que prévu. Harry n'était pas de ceux-là. Il se trouvait là où il méritait visiblement de se trouver. La belle affaire. Qu'il soit bon soit une chose, mais s'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il avait envisagé en travaillant pour le gouvernement, il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer son trouble à haute voix, coupant le vieil homme.

« Et si nous ne souhaitons pas être ici ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, et parmi les plus âgées, certains le regardait comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse ânerie du siècle. Harry n'y fit nullement attention et concentra son regard sur le vieil homme.

« Jeune homme … J'avoue que vous êtes le premier, de toute ma longue carrière, à me poser cette question pour le moins surprenante.

\- J'ai des objectifs. Qui sait si je pourrais les remplir, ici ? »

Ron lui lança un regard incertain. Ils avaient beau être amis depuis maintenant un bon paquet d'années, il y avait certaines parties de la vie et des aspirations de son meilleur ami qu'il ne connaissait pas, quand Harry au contraire connaissait presque tout de sa vie.

« Dites-vous bien une chose, monsieur … ?

\- Harry. »

Albus s'arrêta un instant. Il consulta rapidement une feuille qui se trouvait sous ses yeux puis repris.

« Monsieur Dursley. » Harry fronça dangereusement les sourcils, mais se tut. Il pensa distraitement qu'il devrait penser à faire comprendre certaines choses à ces gens s'il devait envisager sérieusement de rester ici. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard peiné, ils s'étaient visiblement trompés. La déception était amère.

« Votre marge de manœuvre sera ici nettement plus importante que dans n'importe quel autre organisation, et ce quel que soient vos objectifs. Vous avez ma parole. Tel que je viens de vous le dire, nous avons la chance de ne dépendre de personne, de travailler seulement grâce à nos propres moyens, et ne doutez pas qu'ils soient étonnamment nombreux. Quoi que vous ayez recherché en voulant intégrer Scotland Yard, jeune homme, vous comprendrez très vite que ce qu'il se passe ici est beaucoup plus exaltant, tout en restant dans un domaine d'expertise similaire. »

Si Harry fut surpris de cette réponse, il n'en montra rien et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, en croisant les bras. Il n'était toujours pas spécialement d'accord dans le principe, mais il était décidé à leur laisser au moins le bénéfice du doute. Albus Dumbledore avait maintenant capté toute son attention. Et celle de tous les autres, par la même occasion. Remus avait arrêté d'épier le brun alors que l'attitude nonchalante terriblement familière de ce dernier perturbait Sirius qui réfléchissait déjà à plusieurs possibilités. Il y avait matière à creuser la question et se promis de s'y mettre dès que possible.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, Albus poursuivi.

« Si vous avez été choisis pour intégrer les Aurors, c'est que vos tests, physique et mentaux, correspondent parfaitement à ce que nous recherchons pour nos équipes. Les personnes que vous voyez ici, Albus désigna ses subordonnés, ont été engagés dans les mêmes conditions que vous, pour la plupart d'entre eux. Chacun d'entre eux vous prendra en charge, pour une période de trois ans, afin de vous apprendre les rudiments du métier, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, de comprendre sur notre travail et nos méthodes de fonctionnement. Oubliez tout ou partie de ce que vous étudier dans votre ancienne formation, nous nous chargeons de tout vos réapprendre depuis le début. Vous les accompagnerez bien sûr progressivement durant les missions et déplacements qu'ils auront besoin de faire dans le cadre de leurs enquêtes, et prendrons le temps de vous former au mieux. Bien entendu, au début, vous devrez rester ici et vous familiariser avec nos installations, nos habitudes et l'ensemble du personnel, mais je sais que vous aurez probablement hâte de faire vos preuves et nous aviseront cela au moment opportun. »

La jeune blonde à la droite de Draco leva une main assurée.

« Oui, Miss …?

\- Abbot, Hannah, monsieur.

\- Je vous écoute, miss Abbot.

\- Je suis étonnée que vous ne nous demandiez pas notre avis. Je veux dire, vous semblez croire que nous allons accepter alors que comme monsieur Dursley … » Nouveau regard noir de la part d'Harry qui serra violemment les dents. « … l'a fait remarquer, nous avions peut-être d'autres ambitions.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur la question à ce sujet, miss Abbot, car vous n'avez probablement aucune raison de vous trouver ailleurs qu'ici, vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de le constater par vous-même. »

Du coin de l'œil, Dumbledore vit Nymphadora remuer sur sa chaise.

« Madame Lupin, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Nymphadora rougit sous l'appellation. Elle aimait profondément Remus, mais avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ne pas étaler leur situation maritale au bureau, bien que tout le monde le savait pertinemment.

« Il m'a pourtant semblé vous avoir déjà demandé de m'appeler Tonks, monsieur. » Fit-elle remarquer d'un ton désapprobateur, tandis que les yeux d'Albus brillaient de malice. Sirius ricana. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers Hannah.

« Vous me rappelez à votre âge, et tout comme vous, même si je ne les aie pas énoncé à haute voix, j'avais des doutes quant à la proposition que m'avait fait Monsieur Dumbledore. De la même manière, je doutais de ma présence ici, mais c'est après coup probablement la dernière chose pour laquelle vous devez vous inquiéter, vraiment. Je ne changerais mon boulot pour rien au monde ! »

Draco cru bon d'intervenir là-dessus, tandis qu'Hannah paraissait plus perplexe encore.

« Dans ce cas, quelle serait la première chose pour laquelle nous devrions être inquiets ? »

A ces paroles, deux sourires s'élargirent dangereusement et Tonks grimaça. C'était très certainement le seul point sur lequel Sirius et Severus semblaient s'accorder à merveille. Même Remus paraissait tendu en comprenant de quoi il était à présent question. C'est que ses souvenirs à ce sujet n'étaient pas fort joyeux.

« Severus ? » demanda un calme Albus devant la mine si rarement réjouie de son subordonné.

Severus était par ailleurs le seul que leur patron appelait par son prénom. Tous avaient déjà tenté de découvrir le pourquoi de ce mystère pour le moins surprenant sans qu'aucun ne puisse trouver la moindre réponse. Ils s'étaient fait à l'idée depuis le temps. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de croiser ces deux-là dans l'un des bars proche d'ici le soir, après le travail. Ils entretenaient visiblement une relation proche de l'amitié, ce qui était toujours très surprenant compte tenu du caractère très solitaire et particulièrement misanthrope de Severus Rogue et celui très secret, bien que paternel, d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Dans unité d'élite, il y a le mot élite, messieurs. Et vous pouvez d'ores et déjà oublier tous les soit disant entrainements que vous avez subi dans vote précédente formation. L'enfer aura probablement un gout de paradis quand vous aurez gouté à « ça ». »

Le ton doucereux mais néanmoins terriblement menaçant de Rogue en fit déglutir plus d'un, et pas seulement parmi les plus jeunes recrues.

« Et bien entendu, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous ménager. Vous devez être dispo, et très vite. Si nous nous engageons à vous apprendre tous les rudiments du métier, c'est pour que vous puissiez aussi prouver votre indépendance dans les meilleures conditions possible au terme de ces trois ans, et même bien avant si c'est possible. »

Cette phrase acheva les plus jeunes, qui malgré l'excitation évidente d'avoir été choisi pour leurs compétences se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'erreur d'être justement meilleur que les autres. Et le fait que ce soit Black qui l'ait prononcé ne changeait rien au problème. Ils allaient visiblement souffrir. Cela rendait toutefois le challenge que plus intéressant encore, et ils avaient tous hâte de leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas été choisis pour rien.

Remus soupira d'un air las, mais tout de même clairement amusé par leur attitude. En effet, leur propre entrainement n'avait pas été de tout repos mais cela les avaient tous amené à un ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, et il était donc de leur devoir de le leur enseigner à leur tour.

« Je pense que nous avons parfaitement été entraînés dans ce but. » Zabini Blaise semblait sûr de lui, et de l'ensemble de ses capacités tandis que la plupart de ses petits camarades acquiescèrent à ses paroles.

« Je l'espère vaguement pour vous, jeunes gens. Je l'espère. »

Cette phrase-là inquiéta Ron plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il détestait prodigieusement les exercices physiques qu'il avait dû subir à l'école (sans compter les entraînements sportifs de sa sœur), bien qu'il excellait dans ses arts ; Harry en ayant grandement profité. Alors si ce qui se profilait s'entendait comme pire … Ron frissonna, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas encore.

Albus appréciait grandement la lueur de malice et ce sourire en coin sur le visage de son protégé. Il était tellement rare que Severus se laisse aller à des émotions autres que son impassibilité coutumière qu'il en profitait grandement dès que l'occasion se présentait.

« Monsieur ? De quelle manière allons-nous travailler ? »

Albus se tourna vers le jeune Malfoy. Ce dernier ne devait poser la question que par pur politesse car il devait probablement savoir ce par quoi son parrain était passé avant lui. Ou peut-être n'en voulait-il simplement la confirmation.

« En binôme, il n'y a pas de méthode plus simple. Vous pouvez de ce fait facilement focaliser votre attention sur votre partenaire. Il est possible que vous ayez tout de même besoin d'interagir avec les autres personnes étant donné que vous travaillerai tous dans le même bureau, mais il serait préférable dans un premier temps que seul votre binôme vous guide. »

Blaise fut le premier à poser la question que tous les jeunes avaient en tête.

« Si le binôme ne convient pas ?

\- Débrouillez-vous entre vous pour trouver le terrain d'entente nécessaire, il n'y aura pas de changement possible. »

Sous-entendu _« Vous êtes des adultes à présent, agissez en tant que tel. »_ Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Puisque nous en sommes à ce point-là de la conversation, prenez connaissance de la répartition des binômes. »

Les plus jeunes se tendirent brusquement et les plus âgés patientaient tranquillement.

« Madame Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Ronald Weasley. »

Tonks se leva de sa chaise et Ron en fit de même. Après un coup de tête, ils se rassirent et Ron se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait probablement pu tomber sur pire que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Monsieur Sirius Black, vous prendrez en charge Miss Hannah Abbot. »

Sirius ne chercha pas à cacher son mécontentement en levant de sa chaise mais le pire aurait été de se coltiner le filleul de Rogue, alors il s'estimait tout de même satisfait en fin de compte.

« Monsieur Harry Dursley, vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Severus Rogue. »

Harry fulminait de colère face à un Severus impassible. La seule pensée de Severus fut qu'il n'avait décidément pas de chance de se farcir le faiblard binoclard de service, mais il allait devoir faire avec. Draco était déçu, être avec son parrain lui aurait peut-être facilité les choses. Quoi que connaissant ce dernier, rien n'était moins sûr.

« Monsieur Remus Lupin, vous serez avec Monsieur Draco Malfoy. »

Draco tourna sa tête à une vitesse hallucinante, horrifié. Non, non, et non ! Tout mais pas cet être aux traits tirés, débraillé au possible, semblant faire dix ans de plus que son âge. Ce vieux gâteux n'allait surement rien lui apprendre d'utile, il en était persuadé ! Lupin lui rendit un regard mauvais, ayant presque parfaitement interprété ses pensées. Sale gosse. La répartition continua alors que tous deux se jetèrent des regards noirs.

« Monsieur Douglas Williamson, vous prendrez en charge Monsieur Blaise Zabini. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux d'un signe de tête.

« Pour finir, Miss Susan Bones, vous serez accompagnée par Madame Harriet Lewis. »

La timide Susan était clairement rassurée d'avoir hérité d'une présence féminine et laissa sortir un faible soupir de soulagement ; Harriet lui envoya un regard compatissant.

« Bien, puisque vous semblaient tous être satisfaits … » Draco et Sirius grognèrent l'unisson en lui lançant un regard malveillant alors que Severus se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil « … Je pense que vous pouvez commencer par faire une visite complète de l'établissement. De nouveau jeunes gens, laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous ! »

Tous se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et Albus ramassa son dossier. Severus lui murmura rapidement une parole à l'oreille et celui-ci opina du chef. Puis il rejoignit Dursley qui l'attendait hors de la salle tandis que Tonks amenait déjà l'ami de celui-ci dans le couloir de gauche avant de les entendre tous deux éclater d'un grand rire. Ils allaient visiblement très bien s'entendre tous les deux. Harry se demanda un instant si les choses allaient aussi bien se passer avec son « partenaire » quand il croisa le regard dédaigneux du plus âgé. Harry déglutit ; la réponse était visiblement négative.

« Bien, monsieur D…

\- Harry. »

Severus de contenta de le regarder fixement. Le gamin lui coupait la parole, ça commençait bien.

« J'espère que nous ne vous imaginez pas que je vais vous autoriser à m'appeler aussi familièrement.

\- Je ne le souhaite pas. Ne m'appelez pas par ce nom, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, Rogue. »

Malgré le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'en soucier, Severus ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Votre nom vous pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Suis-je obligé de vous répondre ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ne me posez pas de question à ce sujet. »

Le gamin l'intriguait. Le ton était froid et sûr de lui, ses yeux étaient durs, et il se trouvait dans une posture défensive non feinte, s'attendant sans doute à une confrontation. Il savait visiblement ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais cela n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec une demande capricieuse, il s'agissait seulement d'une tentative de se préserver. Severus connaissait parfaitement cette attitude.

Il voulait que l'on ne lui pose pas de questions. Soit.

Severus tourna dans le couloir de gauche sans chercher à savoir si le gamin le suivait ou non. Ses bruits de pas faisant échos aux siens le renseignèrent sur le fait que le jeune homme avait compris que Severus ne jouerais pas plus les curieux, et qu'il désirait commencer la visite.

« Vous devez mémoriser chacun des endroits importants que je vais vous montrer. Rapidement. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous accompagner partout, soyez-en assuré.

\- Bien. »

Bien, en effet. Moins de temps Harry passerait avec le personnage sombre qu'il suivait à la trace, mieux il se porterait.

Ils montèrent tout d'abord au dernier étage. Un grand nombre d'individus évoluaient dans l'ensemble de celui-ci. Certains pianotaient sur leurs claviers, d'autres étaient pendus au téléphone. Quelques-uns jouaient avec un crayon, d'autres buvaient du café. Pour peu, Harry se serait cru à Wall Street. Ca y ressemblait, en tout cas, même s'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Rogue lui expliqua que les tâches des Aurors étaient nombreuses, mais que même si ils prônaient la polyvalence, chaque individu avait tout de même un rôle bien défini. Il comprit de ce fait que les personnes de ce bureau étaient toutes assignées à une mission particulière. De la surveillance, la plupart du temps. Certains observaient des lieux, d'autres épiaient des personnes. Le ballet de cet ensemble avait quelque chose de captivant pour Harry.

Ils redescendirent ensuite, et Rogue oublia volontairement le second étage. Harry ne chercha pas à demander pourquoi, l'homme devait probablement avoir ses raisons. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc au premier et passèrent devant une série de couloirs qui contenaient d'innombrables bureaux. Dans l'un d'entre eux, Harry apercevait Luna, qui ne leva même pas le nez de son ordinateur tant elle était plongée dedans et Harry ne se risqua pas à aller la voir, de peur d'irrité son binôme qui ne verrait surement pas ça d'un très bon oeil. Une partie de l'étage était occupée par les serveurs informatique et divers autres services qu'Harry ne retient pas. Rogue lui avait dit qu'il n'aura probablement pas beaucoup affaire à eux.

Ils prirent ensuite un autre escalier qui les mena aux sous-sols. L'endroit était aussi vaste que le reste, mais l'ambiance était tout autre.

« Les scientifiques, ces rats de laboratoire, semblent avoir une certaine admiration pour les endroits sombres et glauques. Une morgue et la salle d'autopsie se trouvent également à cet étage. » Expliqua Rogue.

« Je sais, oui. » Ricana Harry et Severus lui envoya un regard incendiaire. Croyant certainement que le plus jeune se fichait de lui, peu importe la raison, Harry s'empressa de rectifier cette idée.

« L'une de mes meilleures amie à intégrer l'une des sections scientifiques eu sein des Aurors, et pour en avoir côtoyé pas mal d'autres, votre manière de décrire leurs habitats naturel est en tout point exact. »

Severus se relâcha, ne s'étant même pas aperçu s'être tendu.

« Vous semblez être entourés de personnes particulièrement douées si vous vous êtes retrouvés ici. D'abord Monsieur Weasley, car il est évident qu'il s'agisse de l'un d'eux, maintenant ces amis. » Rogue ne chercha pas à être aimable, mais se contenta d'établir un fait.

Harry lui fit un sourire rayonnant, le regard brillant.

« Nous avons réussi tous ensemble, en se serrant les coudes, en se soutenant, et nous avons atteint ce niveau ensemble. Et à plus forte raison alors que nous avons tous rejoints des branches différentes. Ron et moi avons une certaine forme d'attirance pour le danger, alors nous n'avons pas mis longtemps avant de nous décider par l'action et le terrain. Hermione, sa petite amie, possède trois cerveaux, et un autre de secours, au cas où ; la section scientifique était faite pour elle. Luna manie les ordinateurs comme personne, ce qui fait d'elle quelqu'un de très particulier, ses talents pour le renseignement seront grandement appréciés. Seamus s'est spécialisé dans les explosifs. Il n'a malheureusement pas intégré les Aurors mais je suis certain qu'il y aurait été parfaitement sa place. Il nous a fait gagner beaucoup de points lors d'un examen de groupe pour avoir été le seul à réussir à désamorcer la bombe qui menaçait d'exploser. Je ne parle pas de Neville qui a une connaissance quasi infinie dans la reconnaissance et la confection de poisons. Vous devriez l'entendre parler des plantes, c'est tout bonnement effrayant. Pour sûr, la section botanique ne s'ennuiera pas avec lui. Je pourrais vous en raconter encore beaucoup mais je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée. »

Severus ne put tout simplement rien dire à cela. Harry était plutôt fier d'eux, après tout, ils n'avaient fait que mettre parfaitement en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris durant les périodes de formation pré-spécialisation. Ils avaient pris le temps de construire une équipe parfaitement soudée et avaient été les seuls de leur promotion à avoir obtenu la note parfaite sur le travail de groupe. Bien entendu, leur amitié n'en avait été que profondément renforcée. Ce fut d'ailleurs un moment difficile, quand lorsque chacun examinait ses choix de carrière, ils étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer pour rejoindre chacun des organisations différentes. Qu'elle n'avait pas été leur surprise de recevoir la lettre des Aurors, impliquant le fait de travailler ensemble.

C'est ce que Severus comprenait, il avait bien été obligé de l'admettre en travaillant ici. Le travail en équipe, c'était primordial, en tout point. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'y résoudre lui-même. Faire confiance à quelqu'un lui était aujourd'hui tout bonnement impossible. Sauf Albus. Mais Albus, c'était différent.

« Grand bien vous fasse. » fit froidement Rogue et Harry en perdit instantanément son sourire. « J'espère pour vous que vos amis … » Rogue cracha littéralement le mot avec force et dégout. « … Ne vous laisseront pas tomber au moment où vous aurez besoin d'eux. » Harry était sidéré, Rogue en profita pour rajouter « Bien que j'en doute fortement. » Finissant d'achever le jeune homme qui resta un moment bouche-bée. Rogue se détourna.

Donc, si Harry avait bien tout saisi, Rogue avait un gros problème de confiance envers l'être humain. La collaboration entre eux n'allait pas être triste. Soit. Il allait avoir trois ans pour le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Et Harry n'avait jamais failli dans quoi que ce soit qu'il ait entreprit jusqu'à présent. Ça ne sera qu'un challenge de plus. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de provoquer Rogue, plus par colère face à ses paroles qu'autre chose. Il eut un rire sans joie qui fit froncer les sourcils du plus âgé.

« Évidemment. Je suppose que vous, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, l'amitié. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, il le savait, c'était clairement affiché sur son visage. Et cela se releva juste quand il vit le dos de Rogue se tendre brusquement. Ce dernier se retourna dans une lenteur finement calculée et se replaça d'un pas devant le plus jeune, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était meurtrier. Harry n'appréciait pas d'être obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Monsieur _Dursley_. » Harry serra les dents et lui jeta également un regard noir. Le sourire de Rogue ne fit que plus dangereusement moqueur et il préféra ne rien dire, bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie qui manquait. « Savez-vous ce qu'est ceci ? » Il pointa un harnais sur son épaule. Rogue le prendrait-il pour un idiot ? Plus que probable.

« C'est un holster, _Severus._ » Un point partout, balle de match.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce holster a t'il la chance de contenir ? » Décidant de ne pas relever l'utilisation outrageuse de son prénom.

Harry avisa rapidement l'arme à feu qui y reposait fièrement. Il l'a connaissait parfaitement, c'était l'une de ses préférées.

« C'est un Beretta, modèle 92 FS.

\- Soyez plus précis.

\- Semi-automatique, chargeur pouvant atteindre les quinze balles de calibre neuf millimètres, crosse permettant une prise à deux mains.

\- Que pouvais-vous me dire d'autre à son sujet ? »

Harry se demandait où Rogue voulait en venir, et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

« C'est une arme qui n'est pas particulièrement légère mais qui possède un chargeur remplaçable rapidement. La prise en main est idéale, que ce soit à une ou deux mains, avec une fiabilité sans égale. J'ajouterais une excellente stabilité de tir permettant une grande précision ce qui en fait une arme très appréciée et quasi parfaite. »

Bien malgré lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de la réponse de la jeune recrue. Il le sentait à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge mais savait visiblement se maitriser. Cela étant, ce n'était pas vraiment pour tester ses connaissances qu'il lui avait posé la question.

« Voyez-vous, petit imbécile, qu'il se pourrait que je maitrise, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, parfaitement cette arme. Néanmoins, il peut arriver parfois que je perdre calme et patience. Je vous serez donc gré de ne pas ouvrir votre bouche plus que nécessaire si vous ne voulez pas que, par mégarde prenez bien note, ma main s'aventure dans ce holster et qu'une balle perdue … ne se perde. »

Harry ricana. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Et vous le savez. »

Le sourire de Rogue se renforça. « Depuis le nombre d'années que je possède cette arme, je suis tout à fait capable de faire passer n'importe quel incident fort regrettable en accident dramatique. Ce ne sont d'ailleurs pas les innombrables cadavres que contiennent mes placards qui vous diront le contraire. Et je suis certain que vous n'avez aucune envie de les rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Là, Harry déglutit bruyamment. L'homme était certes cinglé, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il était sûr qu'il mettrait une menace quelconque à exécution s'il en avait la moindre occasion. Pas au point de lui mettre littéralement du plomb dans le crâne, mais quand même. Harry était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était clairement pas suicidaire. Voyant que le jeune homme n'avait rien à répondre à cela, il soupira.

« Bien. Comme je vous l'ai expressément demandé, pas de familiarité avec moi, Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous prierais également de taire ce genre de pensées. Ne-touchez-pas-à-ma-famille. »

Harry détailla lentement mot pour mot cette phrase comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. Il fallait que Rogue comprenne qu'il ne le tolérerait pas.

Dans la tête de Severus, les questions fusèrent comme du pop-corn qui explose dans une micro-onde. C'était quoi le problème avec ce foutu gamin ? D'abord il ne supportait pas qu'on le nomme via son patronyme et maintenant il lui dit considérer sa bande d'attardés comme sa propre famille. Le monde à l'envers. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de pas clair avec le brun. Pas qu'il s'en souciait, non. Mais il savait aussi qu'il l'aurait sur le dos en permanence alors autant rendre la chose le moins pénible possible. Ça valait mieux pour eux deux.

Severus consentit donc à acquiescer à la dernière phrase du plus jeune.

« Bien, si nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, nous pouvons peut-être continuer la visite ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. » Il reprit son air froid et impassible.

De nouveau il avança sans faire attention à lui et Harry le suivit en silence.

Ils croisèrent le binôme que formaient Lupin et Malfoy devant un bureau. Ce dernier semblait s'ennuyer au possible. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent cependant à la vue de son parrain mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en réjouir car avant qu'il ait le temps de le saluer joyeusement, pour peu qu'un Malfoy puisse se comporter joyeusement, Severus l'arrêta d'une main qui signifiait clairement « Plus tard. » Malfoy se renfrogna.

Ils visitèrent ainsi grand nombre de bureaux, laboratoires, salles d'entrainement et Harry s'excita joyeusement à la présence de deux terrains (un d'intérieur et un d'extérieur) ainsi que d'une immense piscine. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures avant de revenir au rez-de-chaussée et de se diriger vers la droite, le dernier coin du bâtiment dont il lui fallait visiblement prendre connaissance.

« Et pour finir, la Grande Salle. Elle sert principalement de réfectoire. » Rogue consulta sa montre. Midi, pile à l'heure, quelle chance. « Je vous propose que l'on se restaure pour le moment puis nous remonteront dans le bureau par la suite. Connaissant Dumbledore, il a certainement déjà prit toutes les dispositions pendant notre promenade. »

* * *

 **Édité le 20/03/16**


	4. 3 - Une foutue longue journée (Partie 2)

**Titre** :  Le Prix du Sang

 **Pairing** : Snarry principalement, et autres :)

 **Rating** : M (situation difficiles, lemon, tout ça ...)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les termes sortant de l'univers HP, blablabla ... Voilà.

 **Résumé** : UA (Snarry) - Les secrets restent rarement longtemps des secrets. Harry l'apprendra à ses dépens. Mais ce qu'il découvrira sera à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait seulement pu imaginer.

* * *

Un truc me perturbait dans la partie précédente, et après relecture, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié une chose. Rien de bien catastrophique en soi, mais quand même. J'ai honte.  
Bref, j'ai modifié la partie 1 donc en rajoutant ce qui me dérangeait, à savoir que Dumbledore ne s'est même pas présenté. Pov' vieux, va. Bon, théoriquement il n'est pas totalement inconnu puisque c'est lui qui a signé la lettre des Aurors, mais je ne l'ai pas non plus précisé, donc j'ai rajouté une simple p'tite phrase.

Et après ce petit auto-apitoiement, voilà la seconde partie, qui elle ne souffre d'aucun oubli. Normalement. Ahem. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Une foutue longue journée - Partie 2_

Severus poussa la porte et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le libre-service, puis passèrent l'entrée du réfectoire. D'un coup d'œil, Harry vit que les autres groupes étaient déjà là et que Rogue et lui étaient visiblement les derniers à arriver. Ron lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés. Rogue le dépassa et s'installa seul, sur une table adjacente, sans se soucier de son subordonné. Harry n'y fit même pas attention, lui non plus ne désirait pas manger avec lui. Il rejoignit donc son ami qui discutait joyeusement avec Tonks, Lupin et Black. Bones et Abbot conversaient tranquillement avec Lewis et Williamson juste derrière eux. Malfoy et Zabini, assis en bout de table, en profitèrent pour le lever de leur chaise sans un mot, agrippant leur plateau dans un même mouvement, pour venir faire face à Rogue avec qui ils entamèrent directement une discussion auquel il sembla prendre part d'un ton blasé.

Une fois installé, Harry se servit un verre d'eau et Ron lui demanda.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je suis plutôt surpris, je dois dire. C'est immense et les installations sont nombreuses, en plus d'être parfaitement récentes. Oh, j'ai croisé Luna là-haut, elle semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Enfin, j'imagine que tu as du la voir toi aussi.

\- Oui, en effet. Elle n'a même pas fait attention à moi ! » Pouffa Ron en revoyant son amie devant l'un des ordinateurs du bureau qui allait surement devenir l'un de ses meilleurs amis. « Hermy m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure, elle est littéralement surexcitée. Je crois qu'on va en entendre longtemps parler ce soir. »

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres et Severus se surpris à les écouter converser d'une oreille distraite bien qu'attentive, hochant quelques fois la tête pour conforter son filleul dans le fait qu'il écoutait à peu près attentivement son monologue. Au bout cependant de quelques minutes, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se sentir irrité par le bruit que faisaient ces deux idiots. C'était qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets, pour ainsi dire, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde leurs interlocuteurs.

« … Et là, Harry ne s'est même pas posé la question de savoir si le mec était un ami ou un ennemi dans le scénario et l'a plaqué au sol sans lui laissé le temps de dire "ouf". »

« Le problème, c'est ce que c'était un ami. » Clarifia Harry, les yeux brillants à ce souvenir pourtant peu glorieux alors qu'il engloutissait son plateau repas.

« Mais l'instructeur a été tellement stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle tu l'as mis à terre, c'est qu'il faisait quand même trois fois ton poids le Goyle, que tu n'as perdu aucun point !

\- Heureusement ! » Soupira le brun avec un sourire.

Lupin ne cacha pas son amusement, ni son étonnement.

« Pourtant, en te voyant comme ça, on pourrait facilement en douter.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai de la ressource. » Le regard dur d'Harry conforta Lupin sur cette idée. Puis, ne voulant pas garder l'attention sur lui-même, il enchaîna en pointant sa fourchette sur son meilleur ami. « Cela dit, tu as fait bien pire quand on y pense ! Avoir cassé le bras de ce pauvre Crabe durant ton examen de seconde année !

\- Pauvre, c'est vite dit. Bien fait pour cet imbécile ! Sa seule stupidité méritait au moins ça, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait à Seamus quelques jours avant. » Ce à quoi Harry n'eut rien à redire.

Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent encore joyeusement sous les regards de Black qui observaient Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La ressemblance était à proprement stupéfiante. Étais-ce seulement possible qu'ils ne soient véritablement pas de la même famille ?

Au bout d'un petit moment, Malfoy soupira sèchement après un claquement de langue agacé. Sous le regard un peu surpris de Severus de se faire couper en plein milieu d'une phrase, et de l'ensemble de la table voisine qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça, il coupa Ron dans l'une de ses phrases.

« Hé, les siamois, vous ne pouvez pas vous taire deux minutes ? On ne s'entend plus penser. »

Harry, interloqué, ne put rien dire ; et Ron prit les devant.

« Désolé mon chou, on fait trop de bruit pour tes oreilles délicates ? » Demanda ce dernier moqueur, alors qu'Harry secouait la tête de gauche à droite, clairement amusé. Malfoy vit rouge, plus par l'appellation que par le ton utilisé.

« Le respect, tu connais ? »

Cette fois, Harry cru bon de devoir intervenir.

« Le respect, c'est dans les deux sens, blondinet. Si tu nous avais gentiment demandé de baisser le volume, on l'aurait fait sous sourciller. Ta manière de présenter les choses n'est pas très avenante, vois-tu? »

Severus eut un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage et Harry, à sa gauche, le remarqua. Draco aussi. Lupin essaya de tempérer l'ambiance qui s'était nettement refroidie.

« Messieurs, voy...

\- Je vous le demande maintenant, bouclez-là. » Déclara ce dernier, exaspéré.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La tête du dit blondinet valait maintenant le détour, ne s'attendant probablement pas à cette réaction de leur part.

« Non, mon biquet, tu dois dire le mot _magique_. » S'amusa Ron, qui prenait visiblement un certain plaisir à l'énerver plus encore. Pour peu Lupin y verrait presque un affrontement Sirius - Rogue.

Malfoy grimaça de nouveau sous le sobriquet stupide utilisé. Est-ce que cet imbécile était en plus … ?

« Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ? Continua le rouquin.

\- Et vous, vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à fermer vos gueules ? » Cracha Malfoy dont le peu de tenue qu'il lui restait semblait fondre comme neige au soleil. Faire mention de cette partie de sa vie n'était pas une bonne idée.

Harry se tendit brutalement et Ron pâlit en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Harry se mit derechef à réciter l'un de ses mantras intérieur. Ne pas s'emporter. Ne pas s'emporter. Ne pas …

« Non, mais sérieusement, c'est à vous de prendre conscience du fait que vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ici, merde. Ne me forcez pas à vous faire taire moi-m… »

Harry se leva de son siège d'un mouvement brusque, renversant cette dernière au passage, et sorti de la salle en trombe sans le moindre regard en arrière. C'était ça ou il le butait de ses propres mains. Qu'il ne le remercie pas.

Draco, qui s'était également levé de sa chaise sur ce geste le regarda sortir et Severus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque, encore ?

« Ton pote, il a un problème la vie, ou quoi ? demanda Malfoy au rouquin qui lui lança en retour un regard noir.

Il se leva à son tour vivement de sa chaise et s'apprêta à le cogner comme il le méritait quand la main, d'une poigne de fer, de Severus l'arrêta.

« Pas de ça ici, monsieur Weasley. »

Le ton était dur et sans appel. Ron n'hésita qu'une minute avant de se détourner de la poigne du plus âgé.

« La prochaine fois, je ne te rate pas, connard ! »

Il planta là sans aucune autre forme de procès un Malfoy atterré. Tandis que Ron se précipitait à la suite de son ami, Severus lui lança :

« Ne vous éloignez pas, que l'on ne passe pas trois heures à vous chercher. »

Ron fit un vague signe de la main derrière lui attestant qu'il avait compris et sorti de la pièce.

Les autres se remirent à parler, bien que Lupin jetait tout de même des regards incertains vers l'entrée du réfectoire. Blaise fit simplement comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était leur problème.

Malfoy et Rogue restèrent silencieux. Draco ne tenu que quelques secondes, et comme si rien ne s'était passé, continua tranquillement sa conversation tout en se rasseyant, tout en soufflant un vague "Imbécile !".

« Mère t'invite à dîner. Samedi, vingt heures précises. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Tout comme les fois précédentes, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir être présent, Draco. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard appuyé.

« Je pensais que l'on s'était mis d'accord pour que j'accepte volontairement que tu me mentes maximum une fois sur deux demandes. Et la dernière fois, tu t'es défilé, parrain. » Fit remarquer le blond sur un ton de reproches à peine déguisé. « Mère aime vraiment ta présence à la maison. » Draco grimaça à ces paroles, et Severus aussi.

« Uniquement à cause de ton père, et tu le sais bien. » Ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait s'attarder sur le sujet, Severus passa rapidement à autre chose. « Et ce n'est pas une excuse bidon comme tu es en train de le penser, Albus à quelque chose pour moi. »

Draco se renfrogna, Albus passait toujours avant tout le reste, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Avisant cet air, qu'il avait déjà vu maintes fois, Severus eut un sourire.

« Navré. » dit-il sans pourtant en penser un traitre mot tandis que Draco haussait les épaules. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Plus loin de là, Ron rattrapait un Harry furibond qui creusait une tranchée de ses pas à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Harry ...

\- Ca va Ron, tout va parfaitement bien. Annonça celui-ci précipitamment.

\- Écoutes, ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un crétin.

\- Je sais bien, et tu sais que le problème ne vient pas de là. C'est bon, tout baigne Ron, vraiment.

\- Tu es sûr? » Ron n'était clairement pas convaincu.

A chaque fois qu'il avait vu Harry dans un état à peu près semblable à celui-ci, ça finissait de la même façon : une beuverie dans les règles de l'art dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les trois, avec Neville.

Durant leurs formations, Ron et Hermione, bien qu'en couple et comptant le rester, s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'ils continuent de faire passer leurs études avant le reste (surtout Hermione, en fait) et donc Hermione partageaient également son propre appartement avec Luna qui tenait le même raisonnement avec Neville.

« On va décompresser un peu ce soir, d'accord? Je vais avertir Hermy, ça risque d'être une longue journée bien fatigante pour tout le monde, donc on commandera des pizzas et on ressortira les consoles de jeu. Oui, je sais où Hermy les as planquées, je suis sûre qu'elle ne dira rien pour ce soir. »

Harry ricana mais sentait néanmoins que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait penser, qu'il tente d'oublier et ce que son meilleur ami pouvait dire, ça risquait une fois de plus difficile de faire abstraction de la douleur que ce genre de remarque pouvait encore lui fournir, mais il ferait un effort, comme à chaque fois. C'était difficile, mais il devait absolument tout faire pour oublier ça.

« Je ... Oui, d'accord. Ron, merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas, vieux, je sais. »

Oui, Ron savait. Et il était, Dieu merci, toujours là quand il avait besoin de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi dehors, Ron déridait son ami autant que possible comme lui seul était capable de faire alors qu'il en profitaient pour discuter de leur binôme respectif. Quand Severus considéra avoir suffisamment de temps au gamin pour reprendre ses esprits qu'il avait perdu face à son filleul, il sorti à sa recherche et le retrouva riant aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux devant un Weasley semblant faire le pitre. _Eh bien, tout ce cirque pour pas grand-chose_ , pensa Severus. Il se dirigea vers eux, le regard neutre, et ils redevinrent sérieux.

« Monsieur Weasley, Tonks vous attends. Au fond du couloir, à droite.

\- Bien, merci. » Il se tourna vers son ami. « On se voit plus tard. Envois-moi un texto, si jamais ... »

Harry le coupa d'un sourire rassurant.

« On se voit plus tard, Ron. »

Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue et reporta son attention sur Rogue qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris?

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de s'attarder sur le sujet, mais sachez que je ne tolérerai aucun autre comportement puéril comme celui que vous venez de nous gratifier. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« A Monsieur Malfoy d'éviter de l'ouvrir plus que nécessaire en ma présence, et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Ça n'allait pas le faire. Severus en était intimement persuadé. Leur binôme ne tiendrait jamais dans ces conditions. Jamais. Il avait prévenu Albus que mettre quelqu'un sous son aile était une mauvaise idée. Mais là, c'était clairement le pompon à ses yeux. Il ne connaissait le gamin que depuis moins de trois heures et il était déjà prêt à lui creuser une tombe avant de le balancer dedans. Oh, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas non plus beaucoup d'efforts de son côté, mais cela ne changeait surement rien au problème. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme devait avoir une bonne raison pour agir de la sorte, il avait reconnu les signes, mais il avait lui-même bien à faire de son côté pour avoir à s'occuper de ses états d'âmes de gamin immature.

« Je pense que vous allez au contraire devoir apprendre à faire avec. »

Le ton était volontairement froid. Le gamin devait comprendre.

« Que vous croyez. Écoutez, nous sommes parti sur de mauvaises bases. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que nous allons devoir tous nous entendre, et jusqu'à présent ça ne m'a posé de problème avec personne. Je prendrais le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, soyez-en assuré. Je ne désire pas plus que vous qu'une autre altercation n'intervienne. »

Rogue lui lança un regard septique.

« Draco ne se montrera pas aussi conciliant.

\- Alors, c'est qu'il est plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Ce qui me laisse songeur quant au fait que vous le défendiez pour ce comportement que vous-même ne pourrait considérer que comme puérile. »

Harry nota silencieusement que Rogue appelait le blond par son prénom, ce qui signifiait en toute logique qu'ils devaient probablement se connaître en dehors d'ici. Chouette pensa distraitement Harry, il était tombé sur un fils à papa qui s'était pistonné, pas étonnant que l'égo du jeune homme semblait à proprement surdimensionné.

« Voilà qui devrait être une bonne base pour une entente prochaine. « Rogue essayait maintenant de faire de l'humour. C'était raté. « Essayez toutefois de vous conduire comme l'adulte responsable que vous êtes censé être, nous ne sommes pas dans une cour d'école. »

Si Rogue continuait de défendre l'autre diva, Harry ne répondrait plus de rien. Severus semblait l'avoir compris en voyant les traits du brun se durcir et se contenta donc de changer de sujet.

« Bien, si nous avons de nouveau réussi à vous remettre à votre place, je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre l'endroit où vous allez dans un premier temps passé le plus de temps. »

Et là où son calvaire n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, pensa Rogue, levant les yeux au ciel alors que le jeune homme passait devant lui.

Ils montèrent deux étages d'escaliers (Rogue semblait ignorer que les ascenseurs étaient en parfait état de fonctionnement) et arrivèrent dans un immense open-space, séparant les diverses équipes de travail, au nombre de quatre pour cet étage. Rogue se dirigea à pas de loup vers le côté droit de la pièce, flanqué de cloisons rouges flamboyantes et se figea en avisant son propre bureau tandis que Sirius sur le sien affichait une mine contrite. Il n'avait pas spécialement envisagé les choses sous cet angle, pour peu qu'il ait eu le temps d'envisager quoi que ce soit, mais visiblement Albus avait déjà tout décidé à leurs places. Il allait certainement avoir besoin d'une bonne discussion avec lui, même s'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

Tandis qu'il s'empêchait de se pincer le nez dans un signe de profonde lassitude, Harry, totalement inconscient de son trouble, observa minutieusement chaque duo de bureaux présents dans la pièce, l'écran géant qui posait fièrement sur l'un des murs, le tableau blanc sur un second puis divers casiers, rangements et meubles comprenant probablement divers dossiers. S'il comprenait bien, à la vue des six bureaux pleinement occupés de papier et autres pot de crayons, couplés avec six autres vides de tout objet, hormis des ordinateurs flambant neufs, il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir s'exiler de la présence polaire de son partenaire.  
Partenaire qui fronçait dangereusement les sourcils à la vue de son propre territoire piétiné de la sorte. A ce niveau-là, ça ressemblait plus à de la colonisation pure et simple. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire plaisir à Albus, déjà? Il ne savait plus; il ne voulait que rentrer chez lui, dormir, et revenir le lendemain sans que rien de ceci ne se soit passé.

Rogue soupira, rien que d'imaginer avoir le jeune homme à ses côtés ou plus vraisemblablement sur le dos, il sentait une violente migraine pointer. Enfin, il devait tout de même bien admettre qu'en dehors de la petite altercation avec Draco, le jeune homme avait fait preuve d'un exemple de calme et de compréhension. Ses questions lors de la visite des locaux de l'organisation avaient été claires, intéressées, concises et surtout pertinentes. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait été le premier à remettre en cause leur affectation, la sienne et celle de ses petits camarades, au code très secret des Aurors. Et bien qu'il lui ait pour ainsi dire promis de ne lui poser aucune question, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels étaient les fameux objectifs dont le jeune avait fait allusion dès la première réunion. Lui n'avait jamais eu aucun objectif bien précis en tête, il devait bien avouer que cette simple question le rendait un tant soit peu curieux.

Pour l'heure, il épiait le jeune homme assis face à lui, sur ce qui était devenu son nouveau bureau, plongé dans le règlement intérieur de l'organisation, la politique de la maison, les droits et interdictions de chacun et l'étendue abyssale de toutes les clauses de son futur contrat. Autant dire que Severus se réjouissait des quelques heures de répit que la lecture du jeune homme allait pouvoir lui fournir. Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand les autres occupants du bureau firent leur entrée et s'installèrent à leur tour. De six, ils passaient à douze ; heureusement que l'espace était assez étendu pour que personne ne se marche sur les pieds.

Au-dessus de sa masse ébouriffée, Severus croisa la mine maussade de Black, qui fixait la pauvre Susan Bones comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Draco avec Lupin sur leur propre bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce avait l'air de se poser la même question au sujet de son binôme. Lupin semblait perdu dans le dossier particulièrement fourni qu'il tenait entre les mains, totalement inconscient que son jeune subordonné n'avait que vaguement survolé les différents documents qu'il était censé lire avec la plus grande des attentions.

Un autre manège se déroulait vers le duo que formaient Tonks et Weasley qui avaient tous deux la langue bien pendue. Et ce n'était pas Tonks qui allait s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Severus secoua la tête et fixa de nouveau son attention vers le visage sérieux et concentré de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait retiré sa veste, laissant entrevoir de longs bras finement musclés, mais néanmoins étonnements fins pour un jeune homme de son âge. Le pauvre avait vraiment une carrure de fillette. Il remarqua également la trace d'une blessure sur son biceps droit qui avait due probablement être très douloureuse au moment où il l'avait reçue. Severus ne pouvait, bien malgré lui, s'empêcher de l'analyser sous toutes ses couleurs ou plutôt sur le peu qu'il en avait sous les yeux ; car il était évident qu'elle continuait plus haut sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme. C'est ce qu'il avait très rapidement pu entrevoir lorsqu'il tourna une page. Et plus son inspection sur cette blessure persistait, plus Severus avait la certitude de ce qu'il avait pu la causer. Vu l'arme utilisée, cela ne pouvait qu'être un simple accident. Probablement. A moins que le gamin n'ait participé à une bagarre qui ait mal tournée. Qu'importe, il avait l'air plus solide qu'il en avait l'air. Et il fallait au moins ça pour qu'Albus décide qu'Harry avait sa place dans l'équipe.

Alors que Severus se replongeait dans son dossier, celui sur lequel il travaillait depuis quelques semaines déjà et qui venait de récolter plusieurs nouveaux éléments, Harry releva doucement la tête. Il était difficilement arrivé à rester neutre devant la longue inspection qu'avait faite Rogue sur sa personne. Il détestait par-dessus tout être le centre d'une attention, quelle qu'elle soit. Il comprenait toutefois que son comportement puisse être étrange et préférait qu'il se forge une opinion claire sur sa personne entièrement basée sur ce simple fait. Au mieux, il ne rencontrerait que l'indifférence la plus totale, au pire des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la moindre intention de répondre, et ce même sous la torture. Et la torture, d'une certaine manière, il connaissait, alors il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet pour cela.

D'un geste las, il retira ses lunettes et les reposa sur le bureau avant de se pincer l'arête du nez, une migraine s'installant progressivement. Il se relâcha pour se poser plus confortablement sur son siège et regarda une minute son téléphone portable, avisant l'heure, et répondit au message de Neville qui lui aussi avait hâte d'être à ce soir si elle signifiait soirée détente entre amis. Il grimaça ensuite à la vue d'un appel raté, n'ayant pas senti le téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et soupira à la vue du numéro. Un éclair de rage le prit en le reconnaissant, toujours le même, et effaça cette trace du téléphone.

« Si vous vous permettez cela, j'imagine que vous avez finit votre lecture? »

La voix froide et mélodieuse retentit quand il remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Rogue n'eut même pas la décence de relever son nez crochu de son dossier en lui posant la question, comme si la réponse n'avait pas le moindre intérêt. Harry avait qu'il n'en était rien.

« Presque.

\- Des questions ?

\- Aucune. »

Il n'avait pas pu rêver mieux. Le jeune homme semblait avoir un cerveau actif et savait visiblement s'en servir, prenant connaissance des documents avec la plus vive des attentions. Il aurait préféré pouvoir en dire autant de son filleul, mais c'était visiblement loin de pouvoir être le cas. Il lui fit son plus beau regard lourd de reproches mais peu de choses de sa part arrivait à l'atteindre. Draco était profondément hermétique à tout ce que les gens disaient ou ne serait-ce que penser de lui. Un véritable Malfoy en soi.

Heureusement pour lui que, malgré l'interdiction formelle, Severus lui ai un peu fait part de ce qu'il se passe chez les Aurors, même si ce n'était que dans les grandes lignes. Draco avait toujours nourrit l'envie d'embrasser une carrière policière, quelle qu'elle soit, au grand dam de sa pauvre mère qui ne voyait pas tout cela d'un très bon œil.

Draco fut sorti de ses pensées quand Lupin fit tomber un stylo qu'il ramassa en jurant, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Son regard loucha sur le Glock 17 qui reposait sagement sur sa taille. Il remarqua que Black, Tonks et Lewis ne portaient pas leurs armes comparé à Rogue, Lupin et Wiliamson, et se demanda pourquoi. En tournant les yeux, il avisa le rouquin exaspérant qui tenait sa pile de feuilles dans les mains, tout en posant des questions à voix basse à Tonks au rythme de sa lecture. Même le binoclard gringalet semblait intensément perdu dans le sienne, bien qu'il fût persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple excuse pour ne pas déranger son parrain. Dieu savait qu'il en fallait toujours relativement peu pour l'exaspérer et ce Dursley l'avait semble-t-il rapidement compris. Lui aussi, d'une certaine façon, avait hâte que cette longue journée se termine et pouvoir enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet. Les Aurors, il connaissait mais n'avais jamais envisagé avoir les compétences nécessaires pour les rejoindre. Ce fut donc une sacré surprise de se voir intégrer la nouvelle promotion cette année alors qu'il avait choisi une branche plus en rapports avec ses convictions. Bonne surprise cependant, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Il allait donc de ce fait, et comme le brun l'avait fait remarquer à un Albus Dumbledore que surpris, pleinement pouvoir remplir ses propres objectifs.

Autre point qui étonnait tout de même Draco, était la présence non négligeable de deux femmes dans la nouvelle promotion des Aurors. Les seules présences de Tonks parmi les plus âgés le conforta dans l'idée que leur affection dans cette branche ne devait pas être très rependue. Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas croisé beaucoup. Et pour cause, pensa-t-il, c'est avant tout un métier de mecs ! Surtout que cette Susan Bones, pour ne citer qu'elle, semblait visiblement victime d'une timidité maladive sans précédents. N'ayant fréquenté que des hommes dans sa précédente formation, il devait avouer que la présence de ces deux spécimens l'intriguait. Cela allait pour sûr rajouter un peu de piquant dans l'équipe, et rien ne pouvait plus lui plaire.

A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, un silence confortable s'était installé quelques fois entaché par les échanges que les plus âgés effectuaient entre eux. Puis le téléphone de Ron sonna joyeusement. Il l'éteignit rapidement en lançant un regard d'excuses à Tonks qui lui sourit en retour. Puis il sonna de nouveau, Harry ricana et Ron lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever pour prendre l'appel. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit quand il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami s'éloigner sur un « Hermy ! On n'a pas encore terminé, ici. » À cette phrase, Harry avisa de nouveau l'heure sur son propre téléphone portable et constata qu'il était effectivement tard. Toutes les jeunes recrues remuaient sur leurs chaises alors que les plus âgés donnaient l'impression qu'ils n'allaient pas quitter le bureau de la nuit. Pourtant, quand Ron rejoignit l'open-space, une charmante rougeur colorant ses joues trahissant une partie de la teneur de la conversation avec sa petite amie, Lupin se leva et s'étira vivement avant de lancer sur un ton joyeux.

« Hé bien jeunes gens, je pense qu'il est plus que grand temps de vous libérer pour aujourd'hui. »

Le premier à se lever fut Draco qui, à grandes enjambées, se dépêcha de rejoindre son parrain qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce après avoir salué Blaise. La moitié du bureau ayant déjà quitté la pièce, Harry amorça un geste pour se lever à son tour, n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'écouter une conversation entre les deux êtres face à lui, quand Rogue l'interpella :

« Avez-vous finalement terminé ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Je finirai demain. » Malfoy souriait, ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne chose.

« N'y comptez pas. Vous ne partirai pas d'ici avant que cette tâche ne soit finalisée. La journée de demain sera aussi chargée que celle d'aujourd'hui, nous ne vous laisseront certainement pas perdre de temps avec cela. » Severus pensa distraitement qu'il avait "oublié" de le prévenir concernant la journée du lendemain.

Ron et Black, qui étaient les derniers resté dans le bureau après le départ de tous les autres occupants, se figèrent. Black exprima ainsi du regard à Harry qu'une fois de plus venant de Rogue lui-même, cette attitude semblait parfaitement normale. Le fait qu'il lui ait ordonné cela sans même lever le nez de son dossier ne manqua pas d'irriter profondément le brun qui hésitait entre obéir docilement ou proprement envoyer valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau en face du sien. Au vu de son regard, Ron semblait se poser la même question.

Sauf que si Harry était plus prompt à laisser sa colère retomber ; cet ordre n'étant, après concertation avec lui-même, pas totalement dénué de jugeote; Ron avait toujours été connu pour agir avant de réfléchir. Avant donc que ce dernier ne provoque sa propre mort en se jetant littéralement sur Rogue pour lui faire part de sa façon de penser, Harry l'arrêta du regard en retirant sa veste et en la reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je te prévient quand je sors, Ron.

\- Mais, Harry ...

« Vas-y, on fait comme d'habitude, à tout à l'heure. »

Ron ne manqua pas le sourire en coin de satisfaction qui marqua le visage de Rogue alors qu'Harry se rasseyait tranquillement sur sa chaise et rouvrait son dossier dans un même mouvement à la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté. Le roux sorti d'un geste rageur et peu après Black suivit le mouvement. Malfoy hésitait à aborder amicalement son parrain mais se ravisa, plus à cause du regard dur de ce dernier que la présence dérangeante du brun dans la pièce. Il sortit donc à son tour, après un dernier sourire moqueur au brun.

Après plusieurs minutes dans un silence quasi religieux, Rogue se releva de sa chaise sous l'indifférence la plus totale de son vis-à-vis, dans l'espoir de savourer une tasse de thé fumante dans ce calme qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. L'office se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'open-space, beaucoup trop éloigné selon Rogue, et de Remus dont le besoin de caféine frôlait quelques fois l'indécence. Il avisa l'heure et le jeune homme toujours penché sur ce qu'il lui restait à lire. Considérant, probablement avec raison, que ce dernier avez sans aucun doute fait un immense effort sur lui-même pour ne pas hurler au scandale à ce que lui-même aurait très largement pu qualifier d'odieuse injustice, il consentit à lui aussi faire un maigre effort de paraître un tant soit peu civilisé.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient n'était guère différente de celle qui avait élu domicile dans le bureau depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que les derniers présents : le silence le plus total.

Et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Rogue se rendit compte avec la plus grande exaspération que si l'insolence de Dursley l'irritait au possible, l'indifférence que le jeune homme faisait preuve en ce moment même l'agaçait légèrement.

Même si cette attitude ressemblait à peu près à ce qu'il pensait attendre de lui, il devait bien se résoudre à admettre qu'il appréciait quand le jeune homme lui répondait avec mordant. Tout comme il détestait Black mais qu'il prenait un plaisir manifeste à le provoquer sous les yeux réprobateurs de Lupin.

A présent, Severus se sentait clairement incertain, pour ne pas dire stupide, se demandant s'il devait réitérer sa question ou s'il devait planter là le gringalet pour aller chercher sa boisson tant désirée devenue maintenant indispensable à sa santé mentale. Après une courte concertation avec lui-même, Severus décida qu'il était hors de question de laisser le jeune homme l'emporter sur cette manche. Il attaqua donc de front.

« Il m'a semblé vous avoir posé une question. » Dit-il de sa voix la plus acide.

A sa stupéfaction, Harry adopta le même comportement que lui, et même le ton de sa voix, glacial à souhait, pourrait rivaliser avec le sien.

« Non, Monsieur Rogue, je vous remercie pour cette proposition fort alléchante, mais je ne désire nullement allonger mon temps de présence dans cette pièce, et à plus forte raison si c'est pour partager quelque chose avec vous, autre que ce bureau. »

Malgré son envie de l'étriper, et le mot était faible, Severus devait avouer s'être fait battre à plates couture cette fois-ci.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé lui parler de la sorte. Et c'est parce qu'il était persuadé que les représailles ne mettraient pas longtemps à se pointer qu'il décida de ne pas aller plus loin. Et à garder la tête baissée sur la ligne sur laquelle il était resté bloqué depuis qu'il s'était rassis sur sa chaise, réfléchissant à toute allure au moyen de rabrouer Rogue pour sa conduite. Travailler avec ce sale type allait être un véritable calvaire. Qui étranglerait l'autre en premier? A ce stade, l'issus était incertaine. Pourtant au fond de lui, Harry voulait que ça fonctionne. Ne serait-ce que pour prouver à cet imbécile qu'il n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait qu'il était. Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions, lorsque Rogue dépassa les cloisons d'un pas particulièrement vif. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se détendre imperceptiblement. Cependant, il ne se permit pas de relâcher ses efforts et lu le reste du dossier aussi vite qu'il le put, notant les points qui le taraudait et les questions qu'il devrait poser quand il en aura l'occasion. Son téléphone portable vibra deux fois entre le moment où Rogue quitta la pièce et celui de son retour, le narguant avec sa boisson qui sentait divinement bon.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Harry referma doucement le dossier en réprimant un bâillement avant de le poser sur le coin droit de son bureau. Il se leva ensuite, remit sa veste et empoigna son sac.

« Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

\- Je vous veux frais et dispo à la première heure demain matin. Et prenez une vraie paire de baskets, pas les immondices que vous portez actuellement. Vous allez en avoir besoin. » Harry porta un regard interloqué à ses tennis avant de cligner les yeux.

Décidant de ne pas relever la remarque, il se contenta de faire volteface et de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées, pianotant rageusement sur son téléphone portable.

Rogue soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais il devait toujours avoir le dernier mot, au grand dam de la plupart de ses interlocuteurs, pour ne pas dire tous. Mondingus Fletcher, travaillant dans le bureau voisin auprès du service des vols et autres larcins, passa devant la cloison ouverte et surpris Rogue en lui adressant la parole, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour être souligné. D'une part car Fletcher n'était presque jamais présent à son bureau, d'autre part car les deux services avaient rarement besoin de faire appel à l'autre.

« Hey, Rogue. On fait des heures supp' ?

\- La ferme, Fletcher. C'est pas le moment. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? »

Mondingus se renfrogna un instant avant de ricaner.

« C'est décidément toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi. » Regard noir de la part de Rogue. « Dumbledore sait que tu es encore là. Il m'a demandé avant de partir que tu montes le voir. Un truc à te dire, il semblerait. »

Dumbledore demandait à le voir ? Étrange, il n'avait rien eu pour lui ce matin avant la réunion et il était peu probable qu'il ait du nouveau pour lui à une heure aussi tardive.

« Bien, je vais monter.

\- Ne me remercie pas surtout ! » Fit Mondingus en filant sans attendre son reste.

Severus se leva de son siège, s'étira et traîna la patte jusqu'à la sortie de l'étage où il consentit seulement à utiliser l'ascenseur.

Quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il secoua la tête en l'avisant entrouverte. Albus ne la fermait jamais. Ce vieil idiot avait vraiment une confiance aveugle envers toute personne présente autour de lui. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette confiance finirait tôt ou tard par lui porter préjudice.

Il entra d'un pas léger dans la pièce et Albus, rêveur une fois encore, releva la tête en le voyant avancer vers lui et s'installer dans un siège libre en face du sien. Severus paraissait à ses yeux éreinté, et s'en amusa malgré lui. Il s'était relâché ces derniers temps, et Albus avait saisis l'occasion de changer ses vilaines habitudes. Et visiblement, Severus prenait la chose bien mal. Mais ce n'était certes pas la meilleure façon d'agir avec lui, et Albus préféré ne pas pousser plus loin la plaisanterie. Il passa directement à l'un de sujets qu'il voulait aborder avec lui ce soir.

« Alors, cher ami, comment s'est déroulé cette journée?

\- Mal. Vous ne m'avez pas refourgué le plus facile, et le mot est faible. »

Albus ricana mais ne se laissa pas démonté par le ton empli de reproches de son subordonné. Il en avait vu d'autres.

« Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Vous savez comme je les classe, n'est-ce pas? Je suis certain que vous finirez tôt ou tard par trouver ... Un terrain d'entente. »

Son ton laissa supposer à Severus que le vieil homme en savait probablement plus qu'il ne voulait seulement l'avouer, et il n'en était pas étonné.

« Je pense honnêtement que vous vous trompez à ce sujet.

\- Allons allons, Severus ... »

Oh oh, pensa ce dernier. Quand Albus prononçait son prénom de cette façon, il était bon pour une leçon de morale digne d'un paternel envers son mouflet.

Comme de bien entendu, Severus était têtu. Le faire changer d'avis sur la question allait s'avérer une tâche particulièrement ardue.

« Vous avez beaucoup plus en commun que vous ne l'imaginez.

-Peu importe, je ne veux en tout honnêteté rien savoir de plus sur ce gamin. Nous nous en tiendrons donc au plu stricte minimum. Et quoi que vous en pensiez, c'est probablement de cet avis qu'est également Monsieur Dursley.

\- Vraiment? »

Albus semblait véritablement s'amuser de la situation, comme toujours, et Severus le détestait cordialement pour cela. Un jour, Dieu l'en défende, il s'occuperait de cette paire de lunettes derrière lesquelles se cachaient des yeux bien trop pétillants pour sa propre santé mentale.

« Vraiment. » Répétât-il d'une voix polaire. Il n'aimait pas devoir se répéter.

Severus occultait toutefois, bien volontairement à haute voix et surtout devant Albus, que le jeune homme s'était bien vite reprit après sa légère altercation, si on pouvait la nommer comme telle, avec Draco ; en ayant vraisemblablement l'intention d'essayer de faire un effort avec lui. Cependant, ce geste d'enterrement de hache évident ne s'était pas reproduit dans la journée. Dursley n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'essayer de paraître un tant soit peu amical envers lui. Severus devait s'en réjouir. Il aurait dû en ressentir une pleine satisfaction. Pourtant au fond de lui, un inexplicable malaise naquit.

Et ce n'est pas le sourire discret mais immanquable qu'abordait à présent Albus devant sa moue dubitative qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à cet état de fait. Maudit soit-il !

« J'imagine que cette question n'était pas exactement l'objet de ma venue dans votre bureau, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, en effet. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez eu du nouveau concernant notre affaire. »

L'aura meurtrière de Severus se renforça. Oui, il avait eu du nouveau, et les informations n'étaient pas bonnes.

« En effet, de nouvelles données ont été apportés ce matin même. Un vieux dossier sur le cas "Dearborn" à été rouvert à la suite de cela, l'accident en question ayant causé la mort de la victime n'en étant pas vraiment un. L'enquête préliminaire avait établi un diagnostic plutôt léger, surtout en tenant compte de l'état du corps dans lequel il a été retrouvé. Mais avec ces nouvelles informations, nous avons rapidement pu établir que des actes de tortures et de barbarismes ont probablement été orchestrés. Toujours selon ce dossier retrouvé chez l'un des recherchés abattu la semaine dernière, ce cas ne serait pas isolé. Il donne également quelques noms, mais rien de plus que ce que nous savons déjà à ce sujet. Par ailleurs, l'information selon laquelle notre suspect numéro un serait le chef de ce groupe terroriste est désormais pleinement avérée et vérifiée. Nous n'avons plus aucun doute là-dessus. »

Albus posa ses coudes sur son bureau et pose son menton sur ses deux mains maintenant jointes, en pleine et intense réflexion.

« Je vois ... Une idée sur l'identité de cet homme ?

\- Pas la moindre pour le moment, mais _elle_ est au maximum de ses capacités. Nous comptons sur des réponses sûres et rapides. »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu' _elle_ trouvera quoi que ce soit, étant donné que nous avons déjà eu à faire appel à ses services pour cette histoire. Il est intelligent, trop pour notre propre bien. Cet animal, car nous n'avons plus aucun intérêt à le traiter comme un être humain, à déjà un nombre important de morts sur les bras. Il a réussi, par un étrange et malin moyen, de se rendre comme qui dirait ... invisible à notre nez et à tous ceux qui le pourchassent. C'est un exploit plutôt agaçant pour tous les services qui veulent sa peau tout autant que nous. Le plus inquiétant étant les hommes qui semblent l'idolâtrer et le suivre comme son ombre, suivant ses ordres sans se poser la moindre question. Et c'est de là que viendra son erreur, Severus, l'un d'eux tôt ou tard, finira par faire l'erreur qu'il se gardait de faire et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il faudra agir. Il faudra être plus fort et plus malin que lui, et nous mettrons fin à cette interminable poursuite qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Ne relâchez pas votre vigilance; aucun de vous ne le doit, restez sur vos gardes, et à la moindre occasion qui se présente, car elle finira par se présenter, foncez ! »

Severus resta parfaitement stoïque. Il savait déjà tout cela, et malgré sa position, il savait qu'Albus faisait également de son côté tout son possible pour grappiller la moindre parcelle d'information possible chez certaines de ses connaissances parmi les autres organisations travaillant sur cette affaire. Et dieu sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses.

Comment diable cet homme, dont personne ne connaissait encore la véritable identité faisait-il pour ne pas se faire prendre, par personne. Tous donneraient cher pour l'attraper, ne serait-ce que pour venger les nombreux morts qui s'empilaient mais également pour la gloire certaine que celui que l'on pouvait désormais nommer comme étant l'ennemi public numéro un allait rapporter. Bien que la gloire, Severus s'en moquait éperdument. Lui, il se contentait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, le travail pour lequel il était si misérablement payé.

« Aucune autre information ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance du dossier dans son intégralité, j'en saurai sans doute plus à ce moment-là.

\- N'hésitez pas à me déranger, quelque en soit la raison et peu importe l'heure. Madame Lewis plonge également, d'après ce que je sais, dans un dossier relativement similaire au votre.

\- Vous pensez que ces dossiers sont liés ?

\- Nous ne devons écarter aucune possibilité. Je vous demande également, bien que je ne devrai pas avoir besoin de le faire, de bien vouloir consentir à partager tout ce que vous découvrirai avec le reste des équipes.»

Severus acquiesça et soupira de lassitude. Même si le travail d'équipe demandait à Severus énormément de self-control, Albus savait pourtant qu'il ne rechignait jamais s'y mettre dès que la situation l'exigeait.

« Vous radotez, Albus. En êtes-vous au moins conscient ? »

Le vieil homme se contenta d'éluder la question.

« Oh, Severus, une dernière chose. Faites-moi le plaisir de garder un œil, celui qui ne sera pas occupé à surveiller le jeune Dursley si possible, sur Monsieur Williamson. Ses derniers rapports présentent des incohérences, même Monsieur Lupin l'a remarqué.

\- Bien. » Severus l'avait également remarqué. Il garda cela en tête tandis qu'il prenait congé de son patron et qu'il rentrait tranquillement chez lui.


End file.
